Alphabet Wochenenden
by Litoria
Summary: Deutsche Übersetzung zu Alphabet Weekends von the-glory-days. Weil sie von ihrem tristen Sexleben gelangweilt sind, haben die besten Freunde Bella und Edward die Idee, Sex zu erforschen, indem sie an den nächsten 26 Wochenenden das Alphabet benutzen. AH
1. Vorwort

**Vorwort**

* * *

><p>"Wir hätten das nie machen sollen! Ich wusste, das würde alles versauen," schimpfte Bella während Edward sie nur leer von der anderen Seite des Bettes aus anstarrte.<p>

Sie hatten die Regeln festgelegt, _sie_ hatte sie eingeführt – sie war diejenige gewesen, die sie wirklich strikt durchgezogen hatte, aber scheiß auf alles, die Regeln waren dafür gemacht, gebrochen zu werden.

"Was willst du, das ich sage, Bella? Ich habe keine _verdammte_ Ahnung, was du von mir hören willst, also bitte... bitte tu' nicht so, als wäre _ich_ der Böse! Du hast genauso mitgemacht wie ich. Du hast von Anfang an zugestimmt. Ich trage die Schuld hier nicht allein."

Bella jammerte als sie an ihren Haaren zog und murmelte, "Ich wusste es, ich wusste, das würde passieren."

"Es ist nur noch ein Buchstabe übrig, Bella. Lass uns einfach beenden, was wir angefangen haben. Danach werden wir sehen, was passiert," flüsterte Edward, ging zu ihr herüber und stupste sie mit seiner Schulter an, versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, aber es funktionierte nicht; sie war unglaublich angespannt.

Er nahm den Hut von der Kommode, schüttelte ihn zweimal und gab ihn Bella. Sie wussten beide, was der Buchstabe war, aber so wurde das Spiel gespielt seit sie vor vier Monaten damit angefangen hatten.

"Ich bin dran," murmelte er und holte tief Luft als er das zusammengerollte, lose Papier herauszog. Er steckte den Zettel schnell in seine Tasche nachdem er ihn gelesen hatte und verließ ihr gemeinsames Apartment um sich auf Samstag vorzubereiten und ließ Bella allein mit ihren Gedanken schmoren.


	2. Kapitel 1:Das Spiel und ALL seine Regeln

**Kapitel Eins:**** Das Spiel und ALL seine Regeln**

"Mann, ich muss eine Frau finden wie Liz Lemon," stöhnte Edward zwischen einer Handvoll Popcorn während er Tina Fey auf dem Bildschirm beäugte als wäre sie das Heilmittel für Krebs. "Ein bisschen irre, intelligent und verrückt heiß. Ich würde es ihr so hart geben und sie müsste die Brille auflassen. Auf jeden Fall mit ihrer Brille auf."

"Ja, sie ist heiß. Sie sieht aus wie eine von diesen geheimen Freaks, so wie 'eine Lady auf der Straße, ein Freak im Bett'", kommentierte Bella zurück und versuchte heimlich einen Schluck von Edward's Bier zu klauen. Es war nicht sein erstes an diesem Abend und es war auch nicht ihr erster geklauter Schluck.

"Meine Sorte Frau! Und hör' auf, mein Bier zu trinken, Swan. Du hast gesagt, du willst keins, also verpiss' dich," schimpfte er, zog das Bier weit von ihr weg und hielt es außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.

"Wie du meinst, Cullen," maulte Bella und rollte mit den Augen. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und schmollte indem sie ihre Unterlippe herausstreckte. Sie ging sicher, Edward weiter im Blick zu behalten. Sie sah so sehr aus wie das kleine sture Mädchen, das sie war als sie aufwuchs. Ja, es war unreif, aber das Gesicht war tödlich. Edward konnte nie dem Gesicht widerstehen.

"Ohh, komm' schon, Bells. Nicht das Gesicht! Alles, nur nicht das Gesicht! Ich komm' mit dem _Scheiß_-Gesicht nicht klar," zuckte er zusammen und versuchte, seine Augen abzuwenden. Er ging sogar so weit, seine Augen zu schließen, aber sie wimmerte, "Edddd-ward!" und das war's. Er gab ihr das Bier direkt herüber, sehr zu Bella's Freude. Sie lächelte selbstgefällig, tippte den Hals der Flasche zu ihm wie in einem eigenartigen 'Dankeschön'- und 'Ich werde immer gewinnen'-Toast, nahm einen langen Schluck von dem schaumigen Getränk und stöhnte vor Befriedigung, nur um Edward zu ärgern.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich seit zwanzig Jahren auf diesen Blick hereinfalle." Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er müsste eigentlich schon immun dagegen sein und trotzdem, jedes Mal, wie ein Uhrwerk – Bella's Unterlippe schob sich nach vorn und Edward gab nach. Es war verdammt unfair, wenn man ihn fragte.

"Ja, du bist echt ein Idiot deswegen," tadelte Bella laut lachend, was nur Salz in Edward's Wunden streute.

"Oh wirklich?" Edward's Stimme hob sich zweideutig am Ende des Wortes 'wirklich' und von seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dem durchtriebenen Grinsen und der gehobenen Augenbraue, wusste Bella, was kommen würde und sprang sofort von der Couch.

"Pass auf, Edward, es tut mir leid. Ich hab es nicht so gemeint," bettelte Bella während sie sich aus dem Wohnzimmer zurückzog als Edward begann, sich auf den Weg zu ihr zu machen. Er sah aus wie ein Löwe auf der Pirsch, verrückte Mähne und alles.

"Ich denke nicht, Swan. Ich denke, dafür musst du bezahlen," knurrte er als er sich auf sie stürzte, schnell und elegant über das Sofa sprang um sie auf dem Boden zu fangen.

"Mach' dich bereit für meinen Zorn, Bella," bellte er und drückte seine Finger an ihre Seite. Er zögerte und ließ Bella sich einen Moment in Sicherheit fühlen. Erwartung ist die beste Waffe für einen solchen Angriff und Edward wusste das. Er ließ seine Fingerspitzen langsam über ihre Rippen über ihr Shirt streichen. Er ließ ein herzhaftes Lachen los und kitzelte sie unerbittlich. Es war lustig anzusehen wie Bella hysterisch lachte und ihn anflehte, aufzuhören während Tränen ihr Gesicht hinabliefen als Edward's Finger talentiert jeden kitzeligen Punkt trafen und nicht aufhörten. Nichts hatte sich für sie geändert seit sie Kinder gewesen waren. Sie würden immer die gleichen verrückten besten Freunde sein, die für den anderen lebten.

Sie lernten sich bei einem Spieltreffen kennen, das von ihren Müttern organisiert worden war, einen Tag nachdem sie sich im Supermarkt getroffen hatten, als beide vier Jahre alt waren. Bella's Mutter, Renee, war unglaublich schusselig. Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte Bella keine Ahnung wie Renee überhaupt überlebte. Renee war zu beschäftigt damit, zu versuchen, Bella vom Weinen wegen einer Packung Kekse, die sie ihr nicht kaufen würde, zu beruhigen, dass sie nicht mitbekam, wohin sie ihren Einkaufswagen schob, als sie plötzlich mit Edward's Mutter, Esme, zusammenstieß. Bella's Mutter ließ nie eine Gelegenheit aus, Bella daran zu erinnern, dass Edward der Inbegriff eines perfekten Kindes war. Er war ruhig und starrte aufrichtig zu seiner Mutter hinauf als sie ihm erklärte, was passiert war. Er hat nur gelächelt, anscheinend amüsiert, während Bella weiterhin hysterisch schrie.

Aber das war nicht der Grund gewesen, weshalb sie das Spieltreffen vereinbart hatten. Das kam als Edward es schaffte, Bella's Weinen zu beenden, indem er ihr ein Erdbeerbonbon gab. Bella hatte es schüchtern angenommen, geschnieft als sie ihm dankte und er ihr mit der "süßesten, hinreißendsten Stimme", Renee's Worte nicht Bella's, sagte, dass 'hübsche Mädchen nicht weinen sollten'.

Der Rest ist, wie sie sagen... Geschichte.

Von da an waren die beiden eine unaufhaltsame Kraft. Sie machten alles zusammen. Selbst als sie älter wurden, ließen sie sich von der Tatsache, dass der beste Freund vom anderen Geschlecht war, nicht beeinflussen, selbst nachdem einer ihrer Mitschüler, Tyler Crowley, Edward ein Weichei genannt hatte, weil Bella nur seine Freundin war und nicht mehr. Bis zum heutigen Tage hat Tyler noch immer eine kleine Narbe über seiner linken Augenbraue, wo Edward ihn mit einem Schulbuch geschlagen hatte.

Sie hatten viele Sachen geteilt, inklusive ihres ersten Kusses im Alter von elf beim Flaschen drehen und den Verlust ihrer Jungfräulichkeit, denn Edward wollte nicht schlecht sein, wenn er es eendlich "schaffen würde, ein Mädchen zu ficken" und Bella wollte es einfach endlich hinter sich bringen. Trotz alledem, all diesen Dingen, die fast immer die Beziehung zwischen besten Freunden zerstörten, ließen sich Edward und Bella nicht davon beirren und machten so weiter wie immer. Sie waren die Art Freunde, von denen man immer hört, dass sie ihre Sätze gegenseitig beenden können und immer in Harmonie zu sein seinen, immer wissen, was der andere denkt.

Es war nur natürlich, dass sie nach dem College zusammenzogen. Sie kannten die Eigenarten des anderen, ob es Bella war, die immer die Milch leer machte oder Edward's unmögliche Eigenart, seine Unterwäsche auf dem Badezimmerfußboden liegen zu lassen. Sie kannten einander durch und durch. Kein Thema war Tabu, inklusive Sex.

"Edward, hör' auf. STOP! Mein Bauch tut weh. STOP!" Sie jammerte verzweifelt und versuchte, Edward's Finger wegzudrücken. Edward hörte auf, stand vom Boden auf und half Bella, aufzustehen. Beide gingen zurück zu ihren Plätzen auf der Couch und machten da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatten, Tina Fey schauen und Bier trinken.

"Wann sind wir solche Loser geworden?" fragte Bella als sie einen Oreo-Keks griff und ihn perfekt drehte, so dass die ganze Creme auf einer Seite blieb.

"Sprich nur von dir, Bella," schimpfte Edward durch einen Mund voller Keks.

"Wenn ich mich nicht irre, bin ich nicht die Einzige, die an einem Samstagabend zu Hause Wiederholungen von _30 Rock_ in meinem Schlafanzug schaut, den ich tatsächlich seit gestern Abend anhabe," argumentierte Bella und warf die cremelose Seite ihres Oreos nach Edward, der ihn wie selbstverständlich einfach von seinem Oberschenkel nahm und aß.

"Gott, ich erinnere mich nicht mal an das letzte Mal, dass ich Sex hatte," fuhr Bella fort und gewann damit Edward's volle Aufmerksamkeit.

"Frag mich mal," fiel er ein. "Gut, ich erinnere mich, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal ordentlichen Sex hatte. Tanya war entsetzlich. Sie war so steif, wollte nie was ausprobieren, und Gott bewahre, wenn mein Schwanz jemals in die Nähe ihres Mundes kam. Wusstest du, dass sie ihn gebissen hat? Sie hat in meinen _verdammten_ Schwanz gebissen, Mann. Das war das Schlimmste, was mir je passiert ist," erinnerte sich Edward und sein Gesicht verzog sich als er sich an den Schmerz erinnerte.

"Ich erinnere mich," fing Bella an zu lachen. "Du kamst aus deinem Zimmer geflogen, heulend und schreiend wie ein kleines Mädchen." Bella stand auf und fing an, im Wohnzimmer umher zu rennen und hielt ihre Hände über sich.

"HEILIGE VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE! WAS ZUM TEUFEL? SIE HAT MICH GEBISSEN! SIE HAT VERDAMMT NOCHMAL DRAUFGEBISSEN! EIS! ICH BRAUCHE VERDAMMTES EIS! BELLA! HILF MIR!" spielte Bella meisterhaft nach, ihre Stimme so kreischend wie Edward's in dieser Nacht. Hinterher fiel sie hysterisch lachend auf die Couch.

"Das ist nicht lustig, Bells. Du hast keinen Penis, also kannst du es dir nicht vorstellen. Außerdem, es ist nicht so als wäre dein Sexleben besser als meins. Wie oft habe ich gehört, wenn du es Jacob vorgetäuscht hast?" Edward konterte indem er sie imitierte so wie sie ihn.

"Oh, Jacob! Ah. OOH. Yeah. Ich komme," äffte er, seine Stimme tot und monoton. Bella stöhnte und verdeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen vor Scham.

"Igitt, er war schrecklich. Ich sag' nur 'Minuten-Mann'. Der einzige Vorteil war, dass seine Finger so dick und lang waren, und die… die waren magisch," erwiderte Bella kichernd. "Magische Finger. Klingt wie ein schlechter Name für ein Sexspielzeug."

"Ich brauche Sex," sagte Edward plötzlich schnaufend und verschränkte seine Arme.

"Ebenso," antwortete Bella schnell. Sie hätte nicht mehr übereinstimmen können, aber Edward hatte es falsch verstanden.

"Entschuldige bitte? Du brauchst auch Sex!"

"Ich weiß das. Das habe ich gemeint," schalt sie und warf ein Kissen nach ihm, das ihn um eine Meile verfehlte. Er hob es auf, ohne überhaupt von seinem Platz aufstehen zu müssen. Bella verfluchte ihn und seine langen Gliedmaßen gedanklich. Er hielt das Kissen hoch und zielte es direkt auf Bella.

"Willst du wirklich damit anfangen?" forderte er sie vorausahnend grinsend heraus. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und Edward ließ das Kissen zurück auf die Couch fallen.

"Ich brauche etwas Aufregung, etwas _Interessantes_ in meinem Leben," murmelte Bella und drehte sich zum Fernseher, dem riesigen Monster von einem Flatscreen, von dem Edward überzeugt war, dass sie es brauchten. Sie konzentrierte ihren Blick auf den Bildschirm als Tracy Morgan's Figur einen Wutanfall bekam, aber ab und zu schaute sie rüber zu Edward, der tief in Gedanken versunken und etwas Schwieriges zu grübeln schien.

"Machst du Mathe in deinem Kopf, Cullen?" fragte sie sarkastisch und kicherte über den alten Witz. Es war etwas, das sie immer zu ihm sagte.

"Sehr witzig, Bella. Wird nie alt. Ich versuche, mir was auszudenken um unser Leben aufregender zu gestalten." Er drehte sich zu ihr und schaute sie ernst an, was Bella immer nervös machte. Dieses Starren bedeutete nie etwas gutes.

"Bella, wie sehr bist du gegen Sex?" fragte er ernsthaft und schaltete den Fernseher aus als er sich allein auf sie konzentrierte. Bella seufzte.

"Offensichtlich habe ich nichts dagegen. Was für eine dumme Frage ist das?" Bella rollte mit den Augen und wollte nach der Fernbedienung greifen, aber Edward schlug ihre Hand weg. Er holte tief Luft und begann wieder zu sprechen, dieses Mal zitterte seine Stimme leicht.

"Lass mich das neu formulieren. Das wird lächerlich klingen, aber wie sehr bist du gegen Sex mit mir?" Er schluckte laut als er auf Bella's Antwort wartete und wartete auf das Lachen, von dem er wusste, dass es folgen würde, aber stattdessen saß sie nur da mit einem leeren Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Edward nahm es als ein schlechtes Zeichen und dieses Mal war er derjenige, der versuchte, den Fernseher wieder anzuschalten und dem die Fernbedienung aus der Hand genommen wurde.

"Was meinst du?" fragte Bella, ihre Stimme kleinlaut und heiser. Sie war verwirrt um es milde auszudrücken.

"Ich schlage so etwas vor wie 'Friends-mit-Benefits'. Wann immer wir es wirklich nötig haben, gehen wir zum anderen. Es hat nichts zu bedeuten. Nur zwei Leute, die eine Art der Erleichterung brauchen," antwortete Edward und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern während Bella über seinen Vorschlag nachdachte und etwas Eigenes vorschlug.

"Was, wenn wir stattdessen, denn du bist ein notgeiler Köter und ich würde gern imstande sein zu laufen," begann sie und wurde unterbrochen von Edward's Lachen und einem bissigen Kommentar von, "Du willst es doch genauso."

"Klappe, Don Juan. Was, wenn wir das interessanter machen würden?" Ihre Stimme hob sich am Ende und regte etwas in Edward.

"Was schlägst du vor, Swan? Werden wir pervers?" fragte er und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen, nur um auf Bella's trockenen Gesichtsausdruck zu treffen.

"Ich schlage sechsundzwanzig Wochenenden vor." Edward starrte Bella verwirrt an und deutete ihr an, weiter zu erklären.

"Okay, sechsundzwanzig sexgefüllte Wochenenden," erklärte sie sehr zu Edward's Begeisterung. Seine Augen weiteten sich und ein Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht.

"Warum sechsundzwanzig?" wunderte er sich laut.

"Ah, mein lieber geiler bester Freund, es gibt sechsundzwanzig Buchstaben im Alphabet. Jedes Wochenende wird einem anderen Buchstaben gelten, an dem die Person, die dran ist, wir tauschen an jedem Wochenende, entscheiden wird, was an diesem Wochenende passiert."

"Okay, ich mag wir das klingt, aber statt direkt dem Alphabet zu folgen, warum schreiben wir nicht alle Buchstaben auf Zettel und dann zieht einer von uns den Buchstaben. So wissen wir es nie bis zu dem Tag, wo es passiert, so können wir es zu einer echten Überraschung machen."

"Was meinst du?"

"Was ich meinte ist, jeden Sonntag ab morgen, wird einer von uns einen Buchstaben ziehen. Dann wird diese Person die ganze Woche Zeit haben zu entscheiden, was sie mit dem Buchstaben tun will. Freitagabend sagen wir der anderen Person, welcher Buchstabe gezogen wurde und dann am Samstag werden wir besagten Akt vollziehen, eine Stellung oder den Ort, wo wir Sex haben, je nach dem. Und dann am Sonntag erholen wir uns und fangen mit dem Buchstabenziehen wieder von vorne an," erklärte er enthusiastisch und brachte Bella zum Lächeln.

"In Ordnung, Cullen. Du hast einen Deal. Morgen fangen wir an, das Alphabetspiel zu spielen."

"Das Alphabetspiel? Das klingt lahm, Bella," schimpfte Edward.

"Oh und was würdest du vorschlagen, Mr. Ich-weiß-alles?" meckerte sie zurück und machte sich bereit.

"Beruhig dich, Karate Kid. Wie wär's mit 'Das Bella und Edward werden so was von an diesem Wochenende Sex haben, also stört sie nicht' Spiel?"

"Wie wär's mit... nein! Wie wär's, wenn wir es einfach unsere _Alphabet Wochenenden_ nennen?"

"Ich find's gut. Deal, aber weil mir langweilig ist, kann ich einfach jetzt den Buchstaben aussuchen?" Edward hopste auf seinem Platz; er war kribbelig, das Spiel zu beginnen.

"Warum darfst du ihn aussuchen? Ich hatte die Idee," stritt Bella und schnaufte unreif.

"Oh werd' erwachsen, Bella. Außerdem, das Buchstabenziehen war meine Idee," argumentierte er.

"Willst du, dass es stattfindet, Edward?"

"Fein, du darfst zuerst ziehen, aber das bedeutet, ich bekomme den letzten Buchstaben!"

"Und ich bin diejenige, die erwachsen werden soll?"

"Wie du meinst. Los geht's. Du schreibst die Buchstaben auf und ich suche was, wo wir sie rausnehmen können," bot er an und stand auf um in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

"Oh klar, ich darf die harte Arbeit machen."

"Halt die Klappe und fang an zu schreiben!" rief er aus seinem Schrank.

Fünfzehn Minuten später lagen sechsundzwanzig gleichgroße Zettel am Boden einer von Edward's Skimützen.

"Bist du bereit?" fragte er und biss auf seine Lippe. Er war nervös und das ließ Bella noch panischer werden.

"Nicht wirklich, aber lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen."

Bella's Hand tauchte in den Helm, ihre Finger spielten mit den Zetteln bevor sie einen herauszog. Sie öffnete ihn schnell, weg von Edward's Augen.

"Okay, nun was?" fragte sie und verstaute den Zettel in der Tasche ihrer Jogginghose.

"Ich hab' keine Ahnung. Noch mehr Regeln zu diesem Spiel?"

Bella grub in ihrem Kopf nach irgendetwas anderem bevor sie entschied, dass noch eine weitere Regel eingeführt werden musste, die selbe Regel, die eingeimpft wurde als sie beide aneinander ihre Jungfräulichkeit verloren. Es war Edward's Idee gewesen und Bella hatte komplett übereingestimmt.

"Kein Küssen."

"Deal!" er nickte mit dem Kopf und setzte sich zurück auf die Couch. Bella setzte sich schnell zu ihm und sie machten weiter wie zuvor, schauten Tina Frey und tranken Bier.


	3. Kapitel 2: V steht für Vampire

**Kapitel Zwei:**** V steht für Vampire**

Bella schlich sich in ihren ersten Film, der erst ab achtzehn freigegeben war, als sie elf war und wurde den ganzen Weg von Edward dorthin gezogen. Das war nur eine von seinen absolut verrückten Machenschaften, die er sich spontan überlegte, seit dem ersten Mal – der große Buntstiftskandal in der ersten Klasse, der Streichhölzer, mehrere Schachteln Buntstifte ihrer Klassenkameraden und das Schulklettergerüst involvierte. Soviel zum Thema, dass er der kleine ruhige Junge war, wie er alle glauben ließ. Bei mehr als nur einem Mal hatten Bella's Eltern sie dank Edward's Machenschaften bestraft, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass Bella Edward mit dem Schwachsinn, den sie sich ersponnen hatte, nicht in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätte. Nichtsdestotrotz waren Edward's Ideen in aller Regel viel ausgeklügelter, viel teuflischer und wenn sie ehrlich war, waren seine Ideen immer genial... zu dem Zeitpunkt zumindest.

Das Glück war an diesem Tag auf ihrer Seite gewesen oder Edward war einfach so clever gewesen. Keiner der Sicherheitsleute war in der Nähe von Tür 4 gewesen und sie waren in das schon dunkle Kino geschlüpft, schnell und leise, sehr zu Edward's Überraschung. Er hatte in sein Komplott die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Bella hinfallen und ein Drama veranstalten würde, was dazu führen würde, dass sie erwischt würden, mit einkalkuliert. Er hatte sie an ihrer Hand zu zwei Plätzen, die er hinten erspäht hatte, gezogen. Er hatte sogar so weit gedacht und Snacks und ein paar von diesen fünfzig-Cent Säften eingepackt, von denen er wusste, dass der einzige Geschmack, den Bella mochte, Erdbeer war. Er hatte es sogar geschafft, zwei Tüten von den Kartoffelstäbchenchips, die Bella so liebte, zu ergattern. Sie mochte nur die, wo die Kartoffel auf der Tüte auf einer Strandliege lag.

Sie hatte absolut nicht auf die Vorschau geachtet, sie hatte viel zu viel Scheißangst vor dem Sicherheitsmann, der gerade hereingekommen war, aber sobald er den kleinen Raum verlassen hatte, entspannte sich Bella sichtbar als der Film begann.

Zu sagen, dass Bella total von dem Film eingenommen war, sobald er angefangen hatte, wäre eine Untertreibung. Nicht einmal wand sie ihren Blick von der Leinwand ab. Sie schaute fasziniert zu als Louis de Pointe du Lac, gespielt von einem teuflisch schönen Brad Pitt, sich durch die Szenen flirtete, vor seiner Verwandlung und hinterher. Und als Kirsten Dunst ihn küssen durfte, fiel sie fast aus ihrem Sitz. _Warum kann ich das nicht sein?_ dachte sie.

Dieser Tag entfachte ihre Besessenheit mit Vampiren, Blutsaugern, Vrykolakas, Nosferatu, Strigoi, kalten Wesen, wie auch immer man sie nennen will. Und so, als aus dem Hut auf dem verhängnisvollen kleinen weißen Zettel der Buchstabe **V** in fetter Schrift stand, war das sofort die Antwort für sie, obwohl sie versuchte, sich andere Sachen zu überlegen, sie versuchte es _wirklich_, aber es war sinnlos.

Bella verbrachte den Großteil des Sonntags damit, über andere Sachen mit dem Buchstaben V nachzudenken. Sie schaute nach verschiedenen Stellungen wie die Viennese Auster und die Victory-Stellung. Sie dachte an viktorianisches Rollenspiel und nacktes Volleyballspielen, obwohl das nicht nach wirklich viel Spaß klang bei dem kalten Märzwetter, aber das Wort Vampir tauchte immer wieder auf und sie wusste, Edward würde es sich denken können, wenn er am Freitagabend fragen würde, welches der Buchstabe wäre. Es wäre eine unmittelbare Reaktion für ihn, so wie es für sie gewesen war. Sie würde den Buchstaben präsentieren, er würde sein Gesicht so komisch verziehen, wie immer wenn er nachdachte, und dann, sobald er es heraus hatte, würde er dieses verdammte schiefe Lächeln lächeln, das Höschen von allein fallen ließ und er würde genervt stöhnen, einfach nur so.

Edward wusste von Bella's Besessenheit mit Vampiren; es war schließlich seine Schuld. Nachdem sie den Film gesehen hatten, hatte sie ihn zum Buchladen geschleift um das eigentliche Buch zu kaufen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass der Film überhaupt auf einem Buch basierte. Alles, was ihn interessiert hatte, war die Tatsache, dass es Nacktheit gab. Er hatte ein paar Lehrer belauscht, die während der Pause darüber geredet hatten und er wusste sofort, dass er ihn sehen musste, denn _hallo, Titten! Vampirtitten!_ Wer hätte geahnt, dass er eine neue Besessenheit für Bella erschaffen würde? Und das war genau das, was es war, aber um ehrlich zu sein, war es _viel_ besser als ihre Verknalltheit in Joey McIntyre von den New Kids On The Block.

Es begann mit Anne Rice's Interview mit einem Vampir und es eskalierte in alles, was irgendwie mit Vampiren zu tun hatte, sei es Bram Stoker's Dracula oder Buffy – im Bann der Dämonen. Von diesem Tag an wurde es zu einer Aufgabe für sie, so viel Vampirkrimskrams wie möglich zu bekommen. Zu Weihnachten in jenem Jahr nahm Edward das Geld, das er von seinen Großeltern zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, und kaufte eine limitierte erste Ausgabe von Dracula für Bella, weshalb Bella bis heute lächeln würde, wann immer sie sie öffnete und die Inschrift an sie von ihrem elfjährigen besten Freund lesen würde.

_Für die coolste beste Freundin der Welt, Bells,_

_Ich möchte, dass du mir einen Gefallen tust. Hör' nie auf, meine beste Freundin zu sein. Du bist das coolste Kind, das ich kenne._

_Meere von Liebe und Millionen von Küssen – haha, siehst du, ich hab' das Buch gelesen, ich hatte gesagt, dass ich es machen würde – dein bester Freund,_

_Herr Edward A. Cullen (HALT DIE KLAPPE!)_

Also wusste Bella, dass Edward in dem Moment, da sie ihm sagte, dass sie den Buchstaben V aus dem Hut gezogen hatte, sofort wissen würde, was die Aufgabe sein würde und obwohl es ihr Sorge bereitete, dass das Überraschungselement für den ersten Buchstaben verloren sein würde, war sie aufgeregt und das war eine andere Sache, die ihr Sorge bereitete. Die Tatsache, dass dieser verrückte Plan ihr keine Sorgen bereitete, machte ihr Sorgen. Es machte keinen Sinn, aber sie wusste, sie sollte damit aufhören bevor es überhaupt anfing.

Als sie Samstagabend ins Bett ging, war sie sogar gleichzeitig nervös und aufgeregt. Nervös bei der Voraussicht nach fast zehn Jahren wieder Sex mit Edward zu haben. Ihr erstes Mal war nur um es hinter sich zu bringen und es war definitiv nicht gut für sie gewesen, und Edward war schnell gekommen, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen. Sie hatte von ein paar Mädchen in ihrer Klasse gehört, dass Jungs immer schnell beim ersten Mal kamen. (Sie hatten keine Witze gemacht; sie konnte an der Hälfte ihrer Hand sagen, wie lange es gedauert hatte!)

Sie saß Sonntagmorgen in ihrem Bett und dachte immer noch über das Spiel nach und komischer Weise sah sie nichts Falsches daran und trotzdem verbrachte sie zwei Stunden damit, sich mit sich selbst zu streiten, weil sie etwas Falsches an dem Spiel finden musste. Sie sollte die Vernünftige in dieser Beziehung sein – die Stimme der Vernunft, aber jetzt machte sie wieder mit bei einer von Edward's Machenschaften, die sie immer in Schwierigkeiten brachten, und das war der einzige Grund, warum sie Mittwochabend den ganzen Tag auf der Arbeit darüber nachdachte, die ganze Sache abzublasen bevor sie überhaupt anfing.

Bella arbeitete in einem Verlag im Herzen von Seattle, der sehr erfolgreich damit war, einige der bekanntesten Bestseller zu veröffentlichen, die auf der New York Times Liste erschienen. Sie liebte ihren Job, ohne Scheiß. Bücher waren schon immer ihre Leidenschaft gewesen und sagen zu können, dass sie einen Teil zum Erfolg eines Bestsellers beigetragen hatte, war nur das i-Tüpfelchen, denn der beste Teil ihres Jobs war, für's Lesen bezahlt zu werden.

Montag und Dienstag gingen relativ schnell für Bella vorbei. Sie hatte Edward an diesen Tagen kaum gesehen; er war beschäftigt, an einem Angebot für die Arbeit zu arbeiten.

Sie hatte nicht einmal an das Spiel gedacht, aber als Mittwoch kam und sie immer noch nicht wirklich entschieden hatte, was die Aufgabe sein würde, bekam sie mitten in ihrem Büro einen Panikanfall. Sie war so wuselig, dass ihre Sekretärin sie gefragt hatte, was los war und das sollte schon etwas heißen, denn dieses Mädchen war in ihrer eigenen Welt. Frage um Frage, was, wenn um was, wenn flogen durch Bella's Gedanken.

_Was, wenn Edward sich nicht als Vampir verkleiden wollte?_

_Was, wenn sie nicht so gut war, wie die Mädchen, mit denen er zusammen gewesen war, die Mädchen die ausreichend gewesen waren?_

_Wollte Edward das immer noch machen?_

_Warum zum Teufel habe ich überhaupt zugestimmt?_

_Verdammt, Edward, dieser dumme Arsch!_

Donnerstagabend war Bella dazu hingerissen, die ganze Sache abzublasen. Verdammt! Sie war sogar soweit gegangen und hatte Edward's Zimmer nach dem Hut durchforstet, und hatte vierzig Minuten überlegt, das Scheißding anzuzünden, aber sie hielt sich selbst ab. Die Voraussicht, Sex zu haben, und ordentlichen Sex zu haben nach Monaten unfreiwilliger Abstinenz, klang gut, sehr gut, sehr _verdammt_ gut.

Freitagabend ging sie zum Kostümgeschäft und kaufte alles, was sie für sich und Edward brauchte. Sie kaufte ein viktorianisches Kostüm für sich selbst, um beim Thema V zu bleiben, und kaufte Edward alle nötigen Accessoires zusammen mit seinem Kostüm. Die Preise waren annehmbar. Aber als es um die Zähne ging, wurde sie auf jeden Fall protzig, denn sie wollte nicht diese unechten Plastikdinger nehmen, mit denen Edward nicht sprechen können würde. Sie wollte synthetische Zahnschmelz Dinger, die er auf seine Zähne kleben und dann mit warmem Wasser abnehmen konnte, und als sie sie fand, kaufte sie sie und sorgte sich nicht um den Preis.

Als Bella nach Hause fuhr, überfuhr sie fast eine rote Ampel, weil sie ihre Gedanken nicht von Edward's vermuteter Reaktion abwenden konnte. Und trotzdem, fünf Tage nachdem sie sich diesen Schwachsinn ausgedacht hatten, konnte sie nicht aufhören und es schockierte sie noch immer. _Warum beendete sie das nicht?_ Dinge wie diese endeten _nie_ gut. _Warum tat sie sich das an?_

Nichts von alledem spielte eine Rolle, denn sobald sie das schicke Loft Apartment, das sie und Edward sich im Herzen Seattles teilten, betrat, wurde sie von einem aufgeregten und wartenden Edward in der Küche begrüßt. Er hatte ihr Abendessen im chinesischen Restaurant ein paar Blöcke entfernt bestellt.

"Hey, Bells. Wie war dein Tag? Komm! Setz dich! Iss! Was ist in den Tüten? Welchen Buchstaben hast du gezogen?" Er beeilte sich zum Schluss als er Bella's Mantel förmlich von ihren Schultern riss und ihn in die ungefähre Richtung des Garderobenständers warf. Er traf nicht.

"Meine Güte, Edward, entspann dich. Ich werd's dir sagen. Mein Tag war gut. Ich bin endlich mit dem Lesen dieser Kopie fertig geworden, von der ich dir letzte Woche erzählt habe. Ich habe Rotz und Wasser geheult als ich fertig war. Ich kann es kaum erwarten bis die Öffentlichkeit es in die Finger bekommt. Der Inhalt der Tüten gehört zu unserer Aufgabe morgen," antwortete sie und nahm absichtlich einen Bissen von einer Frühlingsrolle. Sie spielte mit Edward und er wusste es. Sie würde ihn auf die Antwort auf seine letzte Frage warten lassen. Sie liebte es, ihn zu quälen.

"Bells! Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet!" jammerte er wie ein kleiner Junge als er einen Happen Singapur Mei Fun in seinen Mund stopfte.

"Ich weiß!" kicherte sie und grinste auf eine sehr edward-ische Art. Edward schnaufte und aß weiter. Er versuchte, in den schwarzen Beutel zu Bella's Füßen zu linsen, aber sie trat ihm sofort gegen den Knöchel.

"Oh, komm' schon, _Isabella_! Ich will nur wissen, was wir zu unserem 'horizontalen Mambo' machen," maulte er und nervte Bella damit auf mehr als nur eine Weise.

"Erstens! Nenn' mich nicht Isabella, du weißt, ich hasse das. Warum musst du diese Tatsache missachten? Und wirklich? Horizontaler Mambo?"

Edward gluckste. Er wusste es, natürlich wusste er, wie sehr es Bella aufregte, wenn _irgendjemand_ sie Isabella nannte. Er hatte es mit Absicht getan; es war die einzige Möglichkeit, sie dazu zu bringen, ihm den Plan für morgen zu verraten.

"Was hättest du denn lieber gehört? Hanky Panky? Der Knochentanz, hm? Bumserei? Wurst-Bop? Ein bisschen von der alten durchtriebenen Linguistik? Hmm?" schlug er ernsthaft vor und Bella fiel vor Lachen fast von ihrem Stuhl.

"Oh, Mann! Wie viele von denen hast du noch?"

"Ähm... lass' mal sehen? Was Ekliges machen. Die Kopfleiste knallen. Das Wiesel verstecken. Ein bisschen vom alten Humpty Dumpty?" plapperte er und kramte in seinem Kopf nach mehr.

"Genug," stoppte Bella ihn und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Dir ist klar, dass du fünfundzwanzig bist, oder?"

"Hör' auf Zeit zu schinden, Bells. Sag's mir. Ich sterbe hier. Ich wollte es die ganze Woche wissen! Was zur Hölle ist der Buchstabe?" bettelte er, praktisch auf seinen Knien vor Bella.

"V!" antwortete sie und Edward grinste. _Zur Hölle mit ihm_, dachte sie. Sie wusste, dass seine Antwort so aussehen würde.

"Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sich in dieser Tüte ein Paar Zähne befindet?" fragte er, die Augenbrauen erhoben und seine Augen erwartungsvoll geweitet. Bella kniff ihre Lippen zusammen, unterdrückte ein Lächeln und schaute weg. Edward stöhnte genau wie sie geahnt hatte.

"Also willst du ein Rollenspiel? Ich kann ein _sehr_ überzeugender Vampir sein, Bella."

"Gut. Und um Gottes Willen, bitte keinen dummen Akzent!"

"Keine Versprechen!"

**=x=**

Als Bella aus ihrem Zimmer trat, in ein klassisches viktorianisches Kleid gehüllt, das sie in dem Kostümgeschäft gefunden hatte, Korsett inklusive, traf sie auf mehr als sie erwartet hätte.

Das Wohnzimmer war von etlichen Vanillekerzen erleuchtet. Es war berauschend, alles daran, nicht nur der Geruch sondern auch die Atmosphäre.

"Bella," hörte sie Edward aus der Küche rufen. Er sagte es mit einer tiefen, rauen Stimme, so viel voller als seine Stimme sonst klang. Sie ging langsam zu ihm, fast schon ängstlich. Sie wusste, es war nur Edward, aber im Moment war Edward ein blutdurstiger Vampir, der scharf auf sie war.

"Du siehst strahlend aus, meine Schöne. Setzst du dich zu mir und isst mit mir zu Abend?" Er verneigte seinen Kopf als sie an ihm vorbei ging und sich ihm gegenüber setzte. Auf dem Tisch hatte er ein Festmahl vorbereitet. Es gab einen großen Vogel, wohlmöglich einen Truthahn, den er geröstet hatte, Kartoffeln, Gemüse und zwei große Gläser von feinem Rotwein.

"Iss, meine Liebe," sagte er langsam mit dieser sexy rauen Stimme. Bella hatte ihn noch nie so gehört. Sie liebte es irgendwie richtig.

"Du wirst die Kraft brauchen," sagte er andeutend als er langsam an seinem Wein nippte.

"Wirst du nichts essen?" fragte sie und nahm ein Stück Kartoffel in den Mund; sie schmeckte köstlich.

"Ich werde mein Mahl später zu mir nehmen. Keine Sorge, Liebste," bemerkte er und grinste während er sie direkt anstarrte.

Edward sah unglaublich aus. Bella schämte sich nicht zuzugeben, dass ihr bester Freund ein gut aussehender Mann war. Das war er schon immer. Er hatte einen ausgeprägten Kiefer, großartiges Haar und ein Lächeln, das jeden blendete, aber im Moment war der die Personifizierung von Sex und von ihrer wildesten Fantasie. Er sah aus als käme er direkt aus einem dieser geheimen Vampir-Erotika-Bücher, die sie in ihrem Schrank versteckt hielt, fern von Edward.

Das Kostüm, das sie ihm gekauft hatte, stand ihm gut. Das Hemd lag perfekt über seiner breiten Brust. Er hatte die ersten drei Knöpfe offen gelassen und erlaubte ihr so einen kleinen kurzen Blick auf seine glatte, starke Brust, die darunter lag. Die schwarze Hose schmiegte sich an ihn, und die Zähne. _Oh Gott, die Zähne_, dachte sie. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten, sie an ihrem Körper zu spüren.

"Wie ist das Essen, Liebste? Ist es nach deinem Geschmack?"

"Es ist ausgezeichnet," antwortete sie ernsthaft und nahm noch einen Bissen von ihrem Essen.

"Das höre ich gern," antwortete er ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu wenden. Es war unglaublich sinnlich. Bella konnte spüren, wie ihr davon heiß wurde. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an als stünde er in Flammen und er hatte sie noch nicht einmal berührt.

Er starrte sie weiterhin an und das ließ sie in ihrer Bewegung innehalten. Sie war hypnotisiert von seinem Blick, so sehr, dass sie fast gar nicht bemerkte, dass Edward von seinem Stuhl über den Tisch stürzte. Er hockte sich vor ihr hin, immer noch auf dem Tisch, und streckte seine Hand aus um ihr Gesicht zu berühren.

"Warum bist du gekommen?" fragte er als hätte er Schmerzen während er ihr Gesicht streichelte, seine Augen zitterten vor Zärtlichkeit.

"Du hast mich eingeladen," antwortete sie verteidigend. Edward sprang vom Tisch und stellte sich hinter ihren Stuhl.

"Warum?" flüsterte er, hockte sich neben ihr Ohr und ließ alle Haare in ihrem Nacken sich aufstellen.

"Du hast mich eingeladen," wiederholte sie wieder durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Edward knurrte frustriert und trat den Stuhl unter ihr weg. Er fing sie bevor sie den Boden berührte. Er hielt sie mit ihrem Rücken an seine Brust, so dass ihm Blick auf ihr Dekolleté erlaubt war. Bella war verwirrt um es milde auszudrücken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung von der Kraft, die Edward besaß.

"Mhmm, wunderschön," flüsterte er, größtenteils zu sich selbst. "Du riechst absolut köstlich, meine Liebe. So köstlich. Darf ich kosten?" fragte er und leckte einmal lang und schwach an der Seite ihres Halses nach oben, wo er seinen Mund an ihr Ohrläppchen heftete. Einer der Zähne stach leicht in das weiche Fleisch und sie zuckte zusammen. Er summte nur und die Vibrationen hallten lauter als irgendetwas anderes, das Bella je gehört hatte. Sie holte scharf Luft als sie fühlte wie Edward kühle Luft gegen die feuchte Spur blies, die seine Zunge hinterlassen hatte.

"Du schmeckst fantastisch... hier," neckte er und knabberte leicht an ihrem Hals. Die Zähne kratzten und zogen herrlich an ihrer Haut. Bella konnte nicht genug von ihnen bekommen.

"Ich kann es nicht erwarten, dich überall zu kosten," knurrte Edward und biss fest in ihr Schlüsselbein. Sie stöhnte vor Ekstase und Schmerz. Er machte es so langsam, langsamer als sie es je gemacht hatte und es war fantastisch. So verdammt fantastisch. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an als stünde er in Flammen und alles, was er gemacht hatte, war, ihren Hals zu lecken und zu beißen.

"Mein wunderschönes, sterbliches Mädchen. Was willst du von mir? Ein Monster? Warum kommst du her und quälst mich jede Nacht?" Bella lächelte und war froh, dass sie Edward den Rücken zugewandt hatte, so dass er sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie liebte wie er so in der Rolle war. Es machte sie nur noch heißer. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich die Nässe zwischen ihren Beinen sammelte, sie würde bald an ihren Beinen herab laufen und sie konnte es nicht erwarten.

"Dich, ich will dich," flüsterte sie harsch zwischen schweren Atemzügen. Edward stöhnte verständnisvoll und drückte seine Hüften in Bella's Rücken. Sie konnte spüren wie sehr Edward sie in diesem Moment wollte.

"Dummes Mädchen. Du weißt, du solltest das nicht wollen." Er biss fester in ihr Schlüsselbein und seine Finger spielten und öffneten die Schnüre an der Rückseite des korsettierten Kleides, das sie trug.

"Ich weiß," flüsterte Bella unterwürfig, ihr Atem ging noch stockender.

Edward bewegte seine Küsse zur anderen Seite ihres Halses als er erfolgreich jeden Knoten in ihrem Korsett öffnete. Er schob sanft das Oberteil ihres Kleides herab um die Oberseite von unbekleideten, milchig weißen Brüsten zu enthüllen. Er schnappte nach Luft, weil sie so strahlend in dem schaurigen Licht der Kerzen aussahen. Bella spürte den Schauder, der ihn durchlief und grinste, immer noch froh, dass Edward es nicht sehen konnte.

"Exquisit," murmelte er in ihren Hals als er das Kleid zu ihrer Taille herab schob und es dort für den Moment ließ. Alles, was Bella tun konnte, war stöhnen als er ihre Brüste massierte und nie seinen Mund von ihrem Hals nahm.

"So geschmeidig, so weich," stöhnte er und befühlte sanft ihre Brüste, seine Hüften bewegten sich unfreiwillig an ihr. Die Reibung fühlte sich fantastisch an. Er konnte nicht anders als sich an Bella reiben.

Er hörte mit den Küssen an ihrem Hals auf und drückte sie weg von sich und Bella fühlte sich plötzlich kalt. Sie liebte, was er tat und obwohl sie mit einem Hals aufwachen würde, der einem Leopard ähnelte, mochte sie es. Sie mochte es wirklich verdammt gern.

"Wir müssen aufhören, meine Liebe. Ich könnte dir wehtun," spielte Edward schmerzlich vor als er tief ein- und ausatmete.

"Nein," rief Bella, ihre Brüste hüpften als sie zu ihm lief. "Es ist mir egal. Ich brauche dich."

Edward stöhnte, hob sie grob hoch und lief zu seinem Zimmer. Edward hatte das Zimmer genau wie das Wohnzimmer dekoriert. Er warf sie auf's Bett sobald er ganz drinnen war.

"Warum musst du mich so in Versuchung führen? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was du mit mir machst?" fragte er manisch, packte ihre Hand und legte sie in seinen Schoß. Er war hart, steinhart und Bella griff ihn fest und liebte das animalische Knurren, das er ausstieß. Sie rieb ihn hoch und runter, nur außerhalb seiner Hose. Es waren fast zehn Jahre seit dem letzten Mal, dass sie es getan hatten, vergangen und _Gott segne die Zeit_, dachte sie. Wenn sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit an das verloren hätte, was sie jetzt spürte, hätte es so viel mehr wehgetan als es ohnehin schon hatte.

"Stop," sagte Edward halb stöhnend, halb tadelnd und zog beide ihrer Arme über ihren Kopf als er komplett auf ihrer Taille saß. Er saß über ihr, gerade nah genug, dass sie beide die Hitze, die vom anderen ausströmte, spüren konnten, aber weit genug entfernt, dass sie nicht sein ganzes Gewicht spürte.

"Mach' das nicht noch mal!" tadelte er, seine Augen brannten als er auf sie herab starrte. Bella fühlte sich hypnotisiert. Da war etwas so Gefährliches in der Art wie er sie anstarrte. Es war so ein dominierender Blick. Er sah sie an als wäre sie seine Beute und er würde sie gleich angreifen.

"Aber Ed-" begann sie, aber er schnitt ihr das Wort ab indem er grob den Rest ihres Kleides herunterriss und herausfinden musste, dass sie die ganze Zeit nackt unter ihrer Robe gewesen war.

"Musst du mich so in Versuchung führen," stöhnte er, sein Gesicht auf der Höhe ihres Bauches. Er leckte lang und anmutig um ihren Bauchnabel und ließ ihren Körper erschaudern. Er küsste ihren Bauch nach oben bis direkt an die Unterseite ihrer Brüste und legte einen Kuss unter jede bevor er ihre linke Brustwarze in seinen Mund nahm.

Bella rief seinen Namen vor Ekstase und bog ihren Rücken um näher an seinen Mund zu kommen. Er saugte, leckte und biss sanft in ihre Brustwarze. Mit einer Hand ihre Hüfte massierend, griff er mit seiner freien Hand fest nach ihrer anderen Brustwarze und bearbeitete sie bis sie perfekt mit der Perle zusammenpasste, die seine Zunge sündenvoll neckte.

"Du schmeckst hier genauso fabelhaft, aber ich frage mich wie du... hier schmeckst," sagte er listig und manövrierte seine Hand so, dass er sie über ihr Geschlecht legte. Die Hitze fühlte sich herrlich an seinen kalten Händen an und sogar ohne sie zu teilen, konnte er spüren wie feucht sie war. Bella schob ihre Hüften nach oben in seine Hände und bettelte mit ihrer Stimme und ihren Bewegungen nach mehr. Er grinste herab zu ihr als sie sich gegen seine Hand rieb, die noch immer nur über ihr lag.

"Bitte berühr' mich," bettelte sie, ihre Stimme verzweifelt und ihr Körper, der sich genauso verzweifelt wand. Edward ließ seinen Finger zwischen ihre feuchten Lippen gleiten und beide, er und Bella, stöhnten. Sie war so feucht und es tat ihr fast weh. Sie bewegte ihre Hüften an Edward's Finger und er kicherte. Er stoppte ihre Bewegungen.

"Erlaube mir," neckte er als er seinen Finger hoch und runter an ihrem Geschlecht rieb und sie auf die beste Weise reizte. Sie stöhnte und atmete tief. Er stoppte seinen Finger genau über ihrem harten Nervenbündel, das sie so verzweifelt berührt haben wollte. Er schaute nach oben zu ihr von zwischen ihren Beinen aus und anstatt sie zu berühren, leckte er schnell und ließ Bella's gesamten Körper erschaudern.

"Oh Gott," stieß sie aus und griff in die Laken um sich als Edward anfing, sich an ihr zu laben. Er knabberte mit den Zähnen an ihrem Kitzler und es ließ ihren Körper noch mehr zucken. Er wusste, was er tat und gerade als sie dachte, sie könnte es nicht länger aushalten, schob er zwei Finger in sie und ließ sie sich vom Bett aufbäumen.

Seine Zunge arbeitete langsam und akribisch, streichelte jeden Zentimeter von ihr als seine Finger sich langsam in sie schoben und sich gekonnt krümmten um zu erreichen, wonach er suchte. In dem Moment als seine Finger sich krümmten, erhob sich Bella's Körper vom Bett.

"Edward," rief sie atemlos als sie begann, ihre Hüften in sein Gesicht zu drücken und fest an seinem Haar zu ziehen. Sie konnte das Kribbeln zuerst in ihrem Bauch spüren. Die Flammen des Vergnügens begannen, in ihren Beinen herauf zu schießen und plötzlich durchschoss ihr Orgasmus ihren Körper. Sie schrie seinen Namen als ihr Körper gewaltsam auf dem Bett zitterte. Edward hielt seinen Mund nicht an als er von ihr trank. Er hörte schließlich auf und löste seinen Mund von ihr. Er zog sein Hemd aus und entblößte seine Brust vor ihr. Er schaute herab zu ihr. Sie war so atemberaubend. Ihr Körper war von Schweiß bedeckt, errötet und absolut wunderschön. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, sie zu haben. Bella ließ ihre Hände seine breite Brust berühren als sie es genoss wie glatt die Oberfläche seiner Brustmuskeln war. Sie kratzte mit einem Nagel über eine seiner Brustwarzen und er stöhnte und griff schnell nach ihrer Hand.

"Meine Liebe, hier geht es um dich, nicht um mich," sagte er und begann, seine Hose aufzuknöpfen. Er schob sie langsam hinunter um zu enthüllen, dass auch er sich dafür entschieden hatte, ohne Unterwäsche zu gehen. Er zischte als die kalte Luft auf seine Erektion traf als sie heraussprang. Bella konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm nehmen. In jeder anderen Situation hätte Edward einen schlauen, sarkastischen Spruch gelassen, aber jetzt blieb er still als Bella ihn nur ansah. Sie hatte schon einige nackte Männer gesehen, aber keiner war mit Edward zu vergleichen. Sein Körper war wunderschön, jeder einzelne Teil davon.

Sie machte einen Versuch, seinen Schwanz zu greifen, aber Edward schlug ihre Hand weg.

"Meine Liebste, was habe ich gesagt? Hier geht es um dich."

Edward griff nach dem Kondom, das er auf seinen Nachttisch gelegt hatte bevor er diese ganze Scharade begonnen hatte und zog es schnell über bevor er sich mit Bella auf eine Höhe brachte. Er schaute herab zu ihr und in diesem Moment waren sie nicht länger in ihren Rollen. Es war eine stille Frage, die zwischen den beiden gefragt wurde: Machen wir das wirklich?

Bella nickte und Edward glitt in sie, beide stöhnten bei dem Gefühl. Sie war so eng und er war so viel größer als jeder andere Mann, mit dem sie je zusammen gewesen war. Es war ein köstliches Gefühl für beide als Edward einen langsamen Rhythmus anfing. Rein und raus ging er und Bella passte sich ihm an. Wenn er hineinstieß, stieß Bella nach oben.

"Bella," stöhnte er als er seine Bewegungen beschleunigte. Bella rief nur seinen Namen als Antwort, zog an seinen Haare als sie ihre Hände zu seinen Schultern hinab schob und sie als Halt benutzte.

"Edward," rief sie als sie immer mehr außer Kontrolle geriet je härter er zustieß. Es war als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen. Sie musste ihm nicht sagen, ob schneller oder langsamer, härter oder leichter. Er wusste, was sie wollte und er führte es aus.

"So kurz davor," keuchte sie als das bekannte Kribbeln begann, von ihren Zehen aus ihren Körper hinaufzuwandern. Edward's Stöße wurden berauschend als er Bella's Hüften packte und jedes Mal tiefer und fester zustieß. Sie stöhnten beide exzessiv als das Vergnügen sie bombardierte. Ihre Körper stießen mit jedem Stoß zusammen. Das Kopfteil knallte laut gegen die Wand, aber keinen von ihnen störte es.

"EDWARD!" schrie sie als ihr Körper verkrampfte und ihr Orgasmus sie durchschüttelte. Edward folgte ihr kurz danach, keuchte ihren Namen als er kam und Bella ihn von innen zusammenschnürte. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter fallen als er langsam von seinem Höhepunkt herunterkam.

"Das war unglaublich," sagte er, außerhalb seiner Rolle, aber Bella war es egal. Sie hatte von ihm bekommen, was sie gebraucht hatte, so schrecklich das auch klang.

"Danke," antwortete sie und Edward musste lachen.

"Bitteschön, denke ich," kicherte er.

"Halt' die Klappe. Ich habe mich dafür bedankt, dass du so gut in der Rolle geblieben bist. Und ja, du hast auch einen fantastischen Job mit den anderen Sachen an diesem Abend gemacht."

Edward kicherte und rollte von Bella herunter, entfernte das Kondom und warf es in den Mülleimer neben seinem Bett.

"Also darf ich jetzt meinen Buchstaben ziehen?"

"Es ist noch nicht Sonntag!"

"Es ist zwei Uhr morgens!"

"Hör' auf, so ein Baby zu sein. Du kannst bis morgen früh warten," meckerte Bella und Edward schmollte. Er sah hinreißend aus.

"Bells, komm' schon. Ich will es wirklich wissen."

"Halt' einfach deine Klappe und schlaf."

"Spielverderber," maulte Edward, er und Bella kicherten.

Bella stand vom Bett auf, Edward zog die Ecke der Decke zur Seite und er und Bella schlüpften hinunter, immer noch nackt.

"Gute Nacht, Edward."

"Gute Nacht, mein wunderschönes, sterbliches Mädchen," flüsterte er, knabberte mit seinen Zähnen an ihrem Ohrläppchen und konnte sein Lachen nicht verbergen.

"Mach' die Dinger ab bevor du eins verschluckst und verkneif's dir."

"Gute Nacht, Bella!"

"Ja, ja," antwortete sie und döste schnell ein.


	4. Kapitel 3: 1 weg, 25 übrig

**Kapitel Drei:**** Einer weg, Fünfundzwanzig übrig**

Es war nur eine Stunde her seit Bella eingeschlafen war, aber plötzlich schreckte sie hoch und weckte damit auch Edward auf.

„Bella, was ist los?" fragte er panisch während er seine Augen rieb und versuchte, den schläfrigen Schleier loszuwerden. Er war zwanzig Minuten nach Bella eingeschlafen. Er hatte zuviel im Kopf gehabt.

„Die Kerzen! Wir haben die Kerzen nicht ausgeblasen. Das Haus brennt wahrscheinlich!" schrie sie und sprang aus dem Bett und stieß sich ihr Knie an einem von Edward's Nachttischen.

„Auu," stöhnte sie und griff ihr Knie als sie zurück auf das Bett fiel. Edward kicherte als er sich aufsetzte und schaltete eine seiner Lampen an.

„Idiot!" meckerte er. „Ich habe alle Kerzen ausgepustet direkt nachdem du eingepennt bist. Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde das Apartment mit uns drinnen abbrennen lassen? Ich wäre schon vor einer Weile raus gerannt," lachte Edward während Bella ihn geschockt anstarrte.

„Danke, Edward. Ich fühle mich so geliebt und sicher." Edward drehte sich zu Bella während sie immer noch ihr Knie rieb und verzweifelt versuchte, den Schmerz zu verteilen.

„Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen, Swan. Das müsstest du wissen." Er war so ernst er nur sein konnte, was manchmal ziemlich beängstigend war, wenn Bella ehrlich war. Bella lächelte ihren besten Freund an.

„Ich weiß, _Cullen_. Ich denke, James' Gesicht weiß das auch," kicherte Bella und Edward machte mit.

Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er jemanden geschlagen hatte, jemanden wirklich geschlagen hatte. Ja, er und sein älterer Bruder, Emmett, stritten sich zwar, aber das waren meist Imitationen von dem, was sie Hulk Hogan Montagabends im Fernsehen tun sahen.

Edward und Bella waren vierzehn und James war Bella's erster fester Freund. Er war in der elften Klasse und ein totales Arschloch, wenn man Edward heute oder damals fragte. Er war ein Arsch zu jedem, außer zu Bella, am Anfang. Nach ein paar Monaten zusammen, fing er an zu versuchen, Bella in ihrer Beziehung herumzuschubsen, nicht im Sinne von Missbrauch, aber er versuchte, ihre Beziehung in ausdrucksvollere Aktionen zu lenken. Es war das Letzte, was Bella wollte. Sie war gerade auf die Highschool gekommen und wollte weder ihren Ruf schädigen, das bisschen, das sie hatte, noch schwanger enden.

Bei der jährlichen Halloweenparty der Cullen-Familie hatte James es zu weit getrieben. Edward hatte gesehen wie er Bella nach oben in eins der Schlafzimmer des riesigen Hauses führte. Er folgte ihnen vorsichtig, versteckte sich zwischen den vielen Leuten und Schatten und wurde von beiden nicht bemerkt. Bella war naiv, um es milde auszudrücken. Sie folgte James brav, weil sie dachte, alles, was er wollte, war knutschen. Edward sah wie sie James' Hand hielt und verspielt mit ihm lachte als er sie in das erste Schlafzimmer zog, das er fand, Edward's.

Es waren Bella's bedrängte Schreie, die Edward überschnappen ließen. Er war in das Zimmer gestürmt und fand James vor wie er sich ihr aufzwingen wollte. Es war instinktiv, dass er James von ihr wegzog und ihn auf den Boden prügelte. Edward war eine entspannte Person; nichts störte oder verärgerte ihn wirklich, aber man sollte sich niemals, niemals mit seiner Familie oder Freunden anlegen. James konnte das bezeugen. Edward wollte James umbringen, jedes Gramm seines Körpers schrie ihm zu, James zu erledigen als er ihn schlug und trat, aber er tat es nicht. Er hatte nach dieser Nacht nie wieder etwas von James gehört oder gesehen, aber wenn er ihn irgendwo treffen würde, würde er vielleicht beenden, was er angefangen hatte.

Edward wurde von Bella's Schmerzensschrei aus seiner Erinnerung gerissen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt. „Brauchst du ein Pflaster oder so was? Eis?"

„Nein, geht schon. Ich hab' mir nur ordentlich mein Knie gestoßen, aber das ist ja nichts Neues."

„Man könnte meinen, dass in deinem Alter deine Koordination zumindest ein bisschen besser sein sollte, aber nein. Du wirst im Alter immer schlimmer," neckte Edward und lachte herzhaft als Bella ihn schlug. Er stoppte Bella's Angriff indem er ihr Handgelenk packte. Er fuhr seinen Finger an der deutlichen roten Narbe, die ihren Arm zierte, entlang.

„Es tut mir so leid, Bella. Das hier wird mir immer leid tun," murmelte er und rieb das Mal sanft. Bella setzte sich auf, schob sanft die Haare, die in Edward's Augen gefallen waren, weg und wickelte ihren Finger in die Strähnen.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst aufhören, dich dafür zu entschuldigen. Wir waren jung und dumm. Wir müssen solche Erfahrungen machen. Das gehört zum Erwachsenwerden," beruhigte sie ihn.

„Trotzdem," beharrte er. „Du hättest getötet werden können! Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde." Bella lächelte wehmütig als sie Edward umarmte. Sie wusste auch nicht, was sie ohne ihn tun würde.

Sie waren achtzehn als sie die Narbe bekam. Bis zum heutigen Tage entschuldigte sich Edward immer noch ausschweifend dafür. Es war in gewissem Sinne seine Schuld.

Die beiden hatten zum ersten Mal die Schule geschwänzt. Es gab keinen wirklichen Grund. Es war nicht als würden sie mitten im Semester die Schule abbrechen oder sonst was. Sie warteten bis all ihre wichtigen Tests beendet waren und es waren nur noch drei Wochen bis zum Schulabschluss, aber es war trotzdem schwänzen. Die beiden hatten es geschafft, sich bis ins Quileute Reservat zu schleichen, bis da hin, wo all die Quileute Kinder von den Klippen sprangen. Es war eine Art, seine Männlichkeit zu testen. Je weiter oben man absprang, desto besser.

Bella hatte die Kinder unzählige Male springen sehen, aber nie hatte sie das Bedürfnis gehabt, dabei mitzumachen, genauso wenig wie Edward, aber an diesem Tag ging es nur um Abenteuer, carpe diem, que sera sera und der ganze Kram.

Edward war derjenige, der es vorgeschlagen hatte und war auch derjenige, der zuerst sprang und die ganze Zeit graziös dabei aussah. Bella sah es von oben wie er auf das Wasser traf, sein Kopf tauchte aus dem Wasser; sein Gesicht war ein einziges Lächeln. Er hatte ihr hoch gerufen, sie solle springen, sie verhöhnt und gestichelt. Sie hatte sich beschwert, dass das Wasser viel zu kalt sein würde, dass sie wegen ihren nassen Sachen erwischt werden würden, wenn sie nach Hause kämen, aber schließlich nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und sprang.

Edward sah entsetzt wie sie fiel. Je näher sie dem Wasser kam, desto mehr Angst bekam er. Sie war nicht weit genug nach vorn gesprungen um die Felsen zu vermeiden und Edward wusste, sie würde mit ihrem Kopf dagegen schlagen in dem Moment als sie von dem Vorsprung trat.

Es war ein Geräusch, das er nie vergessen würde, das Geräusch wie Bella gegen die Steine schlug und ihr Gewimmer als er herüber schwamm um sie zu erreichen und ihren Namen schrie. Er würde diesen Tag nie vergessen. All die Geräusche und Bilder waren in sein Gedächtnis gemeißelt. Ihre Tränen, ihr Schluchzen, das Blut, das an ihrem Arm herab lief als er sie zu seinem Auto trug; alles war deutlich in seinem Kopf. Wie ihre Augen sich schlossen, ihr schweres Atmen, wie sie auf dem Rücksitz ohnmächtig wurde. Diese Dinge verfolgten Edward wann immer er einen Blick auf die Narbe bekam.

Als er im Krankenhaus ankam, eine bewusstlose Bella in seinen Armen, war es sein Vater, Carlisle, der sie in der Notaufnahme aufnahm. Er sagte Edward, dass Bella Glück gehabt hatte, dass das Einzige, was passiert war, ein gebrochener Arm war. Weil Bella den Aufprall erwartet hatte als sie fiel, hatte sie ihren Kopf mit ihren Armen geschützt.

Edward erinnerte sich an ihren regelmäßigen Atem als sie in dem Krankenhausbett lag, an das Piepsen des Monitors, ihre wackelige Stimme als sie verwirrt aufwachte. Er erinnerte sich an den Vortrag, den er und Bella nicht nur von ihren Eltern, sondern auch von ihrem Schuldirektor bekommen hatten. Es war seine Schuld gewesen und er würde das nie vergessen.

„Oh, Edward, jetzt werd' mir hier nicht mürrisch. Das Mädchen muss nach dem Sex emotional werde," lachte Bella und versuchte, die Stimmung zu heben, aber nach der Hälfte ihres Satzes gähnte sie laut.

„Sehr witzig, Dornröschen. Schnarch' weiter!" neckte er und drückte sie leicht auf's Bett zurück.

„Ich schnarche nicht," protestierte Bella und bedeckte ihre Nacktheit mit der Decke. Edward griff schnell nach der Decke.

„Bunker' dir nicht die ganze Decke, Bella. Es ist mein Bett," jammerte Edward als er an der Decke zog. Bella verlor den Halt und rollte zu ihm herüber und stieß sich ihr Kinn an seiner Brust.

„Scheiße, Edward!" schrie sie und klatschte mehrfach gegen seine Arme. Er zog ihre Hände einfach weg und schubste sie zur Seite.

„Ich schnarche nicht," meckerte sie immer noch.

„Du hörst dich genauso an wie dein alter Truck!"

„Oh Mann. Mein Truck! Mein Baby! Ich vermisse das Ding," schwelgte Bella in Erinnerung und gähnte wieder.

„Das Stück Scheiße. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er so lange durchgehalten hat," gähnte Edward durch seinen Satz. Gähnen war ansteckend.

„Hey, das Auto war ein Klassiker!"

„Nur weil ein Auto alt ist, ist es noch kein Klassiker. Ein Thunderbird. Ein Mustang. Das sind Klassiker – dein Truck… nicht wirklich."

„Wie du meinst, Edward. Gute Nacht!"

„Nacht, Bells. Süße Träume."

**=x=**

Edward wachte als Erster auf, aber das war normal. Selbst unter der Woche war er immer der Erste, der aufwachte. Sein Körper ließ ihn einfach nicht länger als eine bestimmte Zeit schlafen. Es war frustrierend, denn manchmal bekam er nur drei Stunden Schlaf.

Es war zehn, was später war als Edward je wach war, aber letzte Nacht hatte ihn erledigt. Es war sonderbar, um es milde auszudrücken. In der Rolle zu bleiben war schwierig gewesen. Er wollte sich die verdammten Zähne aus dem Mund reißen von dem Moment an, dass er sie angeklebt hatte, aber als er sah wie Bella's Gesicht sich erhellte als er sie entsprechend ansprach, ließ ihn seine Meinung ändern.

Die ganze Woche nachdem sie den Buchstaben gezogen hatte, hatte Edward überlegt, in ihr Zimmer zu rennen und die ganze Sache abzublasen. Es war dumm. Einer von ihnen könnte verletzt werden, aber Edward wollte es nicht beenden. Er war aufgeregt, dieses... was immer es war mit Bella zu erforschen.

Er schämte sich nicht zu sagen, dass seine beste Freundin wunderschön war. Sie war atemberaubend, wirklich. Sie hatte das weichste Haar, durch das er je seine Finger fahren durfte und in diesen tiefbraunen Augen verlor er sich immer. Sie hatte einen festen kleinen Körper und Beine, die länger waren als ein Mädchen ihrer Körpergröße sie haben dürfte. Seine Mutter hatte Bella immer damit aufgezogen und gesagt, sie wäre nur Beine. Sie war intelligent und sie war witzig. Sie war durch und durch seine beste Freundin. Sie war ein wichtiger Teil seiner Existenz. Sie war da als sein Großvater starb und als er seinen Wartelistenbrief für die Schule seiner Träume bekam. Bella war immer für ihn da.

Edward fing an, Frühstück zu machen und versuchte sich selbst von der Situation abzulenken, aber da war dieser nervige Zwang, in sein Zimmer zu rennen und den Buchstaben seiner Wahl zu ziehen. Er wollte die Möglichkeit haben, wirklich eine Gelegenheit zu bekommen, Bella zu beeindrucken und das war schwer, wenn der Buchstabe nach dem Zufallsprinzip gezogen wurde. Er hielt sich trotzdem ab. Es wäre ungerecht und außerdem gab es keine Möglichkeit, den Buchstaben heraus zu kramen ohne währenddessen Bella aufzuwecken.

Bella kam zwanzig Minuten später in die Küche als Edward gerade den letzten Pfannkuchen umdrehte.

„Sind die mit Schokostückchen?" fragte sie verschlafen.

„Yep, deine Lieblingssorte," antwortete er, ließ ein paar auf einen Teller fallen und gab sie ihr. Er nahm welche für sich selbst und goss beiden ein Glas Orangensaft ein.

„Schläfst du jemals, Edward?" fragte Bella durch einen Mund voller Pfannkuchen.

„Hat deine Mutter dir nicht beigebracht, dass man nicht mit vollem Mund spricht?" Bella verzog das Gesicht, schluckte ihr Essen herunter und zeigte Edward den Mittelfinger, alles zur selben Zeit.

„Du bist so eine feine Dame, Swan!"

„Gott, du bist ein Arsch, Edward, und ich dachte, ich bringe den Hut mit, damit du schon deinen Buchstaben ziehen kannst, damit du nicht den ganzen Tag deswegen rumheulst, aber ich denke, ich lasse dich jetzt warten."

„Nein, Bella! Es tut mir leid. Komm' schon! Lass mich einen ziehen! Bitte!" bettelte Edward, sogar auf seinen Knien. Er sah den Hut unter Bella's Oberschenkel. Das war der Moment, wo er bemerkte, was sie anhatte. Alles, was sie trug, war das weiße Hemd, das ein Teil seines Kostüms gewesen war. Es fiel nur bis kurz über ihre Knie wenn sie saß. Er grinste ein bisschen; er konnte nicht anders. Es war einfach unglaublich sexy, wenn eine Frau die Sachen eines Mannes trug.

„Du siehst sexy aus, Swan," stachelte er sie an und massierte ihr linkes Bein.

„Ich weiß, was du vorhast, Cullen. Es wird nicht funktionieren," sie versuchte, ihre Stimme gerade zu halten, aber das erwies sich als schwierig. Seine Hand wanderte höher und sie erschauderte als er seine Fingerspitzen über die Rückseite ihres Knies fahren ließ. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen und Edward nutzte schnell die Gelegenheit und packte den Hut.

„A-ha! Ich gewinne, Bells!" freute er sich siegreich und hielt den Hut hoch über seinem Kopf. Bella sprang von ihrem Stuhl und fing an, hochzuspringen und zu versuchen, an den Hut heranzukommen. Edward schaute nur amüsiert zu als das Hemd, das sie trug fast alles entblößte.

„Komm' schon, Edward! Gib mir den Hut zurück. Ich lass' dich den Buchstaben ziehen," diskutierte Bella und lächelte listig. Sie wusste, sie würde gewinnen. Edward gab nach und ließ den Hut in Bella's Hand fallen.

„Woher wusstest du, wo du den Hut finden kannst?" fragte Edward als er hinein griff. Er dachte, er hätte den Hut ziemlich gut versteckt, aber sie hatte es trotzdem geschafft, ihn zu finden. Er suchte nach dem größten Stück, aber Bella war schlau gewesen und hatte alle Zettel gleich gefaltet.

„Ich hab' meine Methoden!" Edward hob fragend eine Augenbraue als er den Buchstaben herauszog. Er faltete den Zettel auseinander und legte eine Hand dahinter, damit Bella ihn nicht lesen können würde. Er las das unordentliche Gekrakel.

Was soll ich denn damit machen? wunderte er sich.

„Guter Buchstabe?" fragte Bella und hob ihren Kopf um auf den Zettel zu linsen. Edward, der das schnell bemerkte, faltete den Zettel wieder zusammen und nickte.

„Einer weg, fünfundzwanzig übrig, Swanny."

„Immer her damit, Cullen!"


	5. Kapitel 4: I steht für Ice Cream

**Kapitel Vier: I steht für Ice Cream - Eiscreme**

Edward Cullen mag Eiscreme. Nein, streicht das. Edward Cullen _liebt_ Eiscreme, hat er schon immer und würde er auch immer, aber wer liebte als Kind keine Eiscreme? Du sehntest dich danach wann immer deine Mutter auch nur Naschen erwähnte. Du versuchtest, eine Schale heraus zu klauen, wann immer du konntest.

Das war etwas, das Bella und Edward oft als Kinder getan hatten. Wann immer sie in die Küche herunter schleichen konnten, nahmen sie die Eiscremepackung heraus und stibitzten sie nach oben in Edward's Zimmer um eine Schweinerei zu veranstalten; und sie entwarfen die verrücktesten Verzierungskreationen mit Süßigkeiten, die ihnen einfallen konnten. Gummiwürmer. Oeros. Sogar Pommes Frites! (Komischer Weise mochten sie beide die Pommes-Sache wirklich gern!) Und trotz all der Male, die sie erwischt wurden und ihre Mütter sie ausschimpften, weil sie ihr Abendessen verdorben hatten und dass 'es ihnen recht geschah, dafür, dass sie so viel Mist vor dem Zu-Bett-Gehen essen mussten', wenn sie am nächsten Morgen mit Bauchschmerzen aufwachten, machten sie weiter. Selbst jetzt als Erwachsene, es gab Tage, wo Edward die Eiscreme aus dem Froster nahm und in Bella's Zimmer kam um mit ihr im Bett zu essen oder andersherum.

Schokolade war bei Weitestem seine Lieblingssorte. Erdbeer ein dichter zweiter Platz, aber die Geschmacksfülle von Schokoladeneiscreme war nicht von dieser Welt, und es gab so viele verschiedene Variationen im Schokoladenspektrum. Edward's Lieblingsgeschmack war dunkle Schweizer Schokolade Eiscreme. Sie hatte einen vollen, reichhaltigen Geschmack. Er hatte diese leckere Eiscreme das erste Mal bei einer Geburtstagsparty gekostet.

Es war Eric Yorkie's elfter Geburtstag und die gesamte sechste Klasse war in seine Küche gestapelt als seine Mutter einen Tisch mit Snacks vorbereitete und am hintersten Ende hatten Edward und Bella die Eiscreme entdeckt. Edward konnte sich an das Lächeln erinnern, das sich auf Bella's Gesicht ausbreitete als sie ihn ansah und sie sich auf den Weg zum Dessert machte, Edward direkt hinter ihr.

Es war diese Party, wo Edward und Bella ihren ersten und einzigen Kuss bei einer Runde Flaschendrehen hatten. Obwohl er sich nicht erinnern konnte, was Bella anhatte oder ob er schlecht war oder nicht, er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Bella's Mund wie dunkle Schweizer Schokolade Eiscreme geschmeckt hatte. Kein anderer Kuss, den er je hatte, hat auch nur annähernd so süß geschmeckt wie sein erster.

**=x=**

Edward war verblüfft gewesen von dem Buchstaben **I**. Er hatte einen Blackout als er den Buchstaben auf dem Zettel las. Er hatte Bella angelogen als sie ihn am Montagnachmittag fragte, ob er eine Idee hätte, was sie am Samstag tun würden.

„Keine Sorge, Bells. Ich hab' was im Ärmel," hatte er ihr selbstbewusst erklärt, obwohl er sich innerlich das Hirn zermarterte nach irgendeiner Idee, irgendeiner verdammten Idee.

Bella hatte ihn nur angelächelt als sie zur Arbeit ging. Er hatte sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt und versucht, sich etwas auszudenken.

Er hatte einen Blackout, was merkwürdig war, denn als jemand, der in der Werbung arbeitete, war es sein Job, schnelle Ideen zu haben.

Auf der Autofahrt in sein Büro versuchte Edward, sich etwas auszudenken, irgendetwas, aber nichts kam, nicht einmal eine kleine Ahnung. Er überfuhr fast eine rote Ampel, weil seine Gedanken woanders waren.

Den ganzen Tag auf der Arbeit am Montag hatte versucht, sich etwas auszudenken. Er hatte versucht, etwas im Internet zu finden, von seinem Arbeitscomputer aus, aber die Firewall ließ ihm keinen Zugriff. _Scheiß, schwanz-blockende Firewall_, dachte Edward als er gegen den Bildschirm schlug und einen seltsamen Blick von seiner Sekretärin erntete, die gerade in sein Büro trat.

Dienstag war nicht viel besser, genauso wie Mittwoch. Es war frustrierend, einen Blackout zu haben über das, was man machen sollte, aber in einem Meeting zu sitzen und eine neue Kampagne für ein neues Zuckermüsli für Kinder zu erarbeiten, ohne Probleme.

Bis Donnerstagabend, als er mit Bella Lebensmittel einkaufen ging, hatte er keine Idee. Dann kam sie, dank Bella. Sie waren gerade dabei, ihre Lebensmittel zu bezahlen als Bella ihn aus der Schlange schubste und ihm sagte, er solle sich verdammt noch mal beeilen.

„Edward, wir haben die Eiscreme vergessen!" schrie sie und bettelte den Kassierer an, eine Minute zu warten, alles gleichzeitig.

„Bin schon dabei," antwortete er während er durch den Supermarkt rannte und als er die Tür des Frosters aufzog und die letzten zwei Becher Schokoladeneiscreme herausriss, traf es ihn.

I steht für Ice Cream.

Er lächelte den ganzen Lauf zurück zur Kasse und Bella beäugte ihn verwirrt.

„Worüber lächelst du?" fragte sie neugierig als sie die Lebensmittel in Edward's Kofferraum lud.

„Nichts. Ich freue mich nur auf's Wochenende. Ich überlege, ob du drauf kommst, was ich geplant habe."

„Vermutlich nicht. Du bist kreativer als ich."

„Wahr, sehr, sehr wahr. Ich mag es, wie du bestätigst, dass ich klüger bin, Bella," neckte er sie als sie einstiegen.

„Oh, ein Komiker," antwortete Bella sarkastisch.

„Du l-i-e-b-s-t mich, Bella," witzelte er und buchstabierte das Wort liebst als sein Auto praktisch über den Asphalt glitt.

„Ja, man buchstabiert es H-A-S-S!"

„Wer ist jetzt der Komiker?" Bella rollte mit den Augen und lächelte als sie von Edward wegschaute. Edward drehte sich um sie anzusehen und dann warf er einen kurzen Blick nach hinten ins Auto. Er konnte Samstag kaum erwarten.

Am Freitag war Bella vor Edward gegangen und hatte ihm einen Teller mit Rührei und Speck da gelassen. Edward wusste die Geste zu schätzen und inhalierte das Essen fast bevor er zur Arbeit aufbrach.

Er hatte zum Glück nicht viel zu tun und so verbrachte er den Großteil seines Tages damit, seinen Samstag zu planen. Er dachte an verschiedene Arten wie man die Eiscreme verwenden könnte bevor er entschied, was er tun würde und grinste zu sich selbst als die Bilder von Bella's möglichen Reaktionen in seinem Kopf auftauchten.

Als er später am Abend nach Hause kam, kochte Bella das Abendessen in ihren Jogginghosen und der Duft von Steak durchzog Edward's Sinne.

„Das riecht köstlich," sagte er und atmete tief ein.

„Hey! Wie war dein Tag?" fragte sie als sie ein paar Kartoffeln schälte.

„Lang! Deiner?" Er setzte sich an den Tisch, lockerte seine Krawatte und entspannte sich auf dem weichen Polster.

„Das Gleiche."

Edward stand vom Stuhl auf und half Bella, den Rest des Abendessens vorzubereiten.

„Das Steak riecht gut."

„Danke. Ich habe die Gewürze genommen, die deine Mom vorgeschlagen hatte."

"Oh, dann kann ich es nicht erwarten, was abzukriegen."

„Wo wir gerade von abkriegen sprechen, welchen Buchstaben hast du bekommen?" fragte Bella und schaute weiterhin auf die Kartoffeln, die sie gerade schälte. Edward kicherte.

„Oh, wie sich das Blatt gewendet hat!" Bella sog Luft durch ihre Zähne ein als sie Edward böse anstarrte.

„Würdest du mir einfach nur den Buchstaben nennen?"

„Wenn du zugibst, dass du dich genauso darauf freust wie ich?"

„Ja, jetzt sag' mir den verdammten Buchstaben!"

„I."

„I? Du hast den Buchstaben I? Ich bin froh, dass ich den nicht bekommen habe!"

„Danke," antwortete Edward als Bella kicherte. „Alles, was du tun musst, ist morgen um sechs in meinem Zimmer sein, nackt und du musst das tragen." Er öffnete seine Aktentasche und zog einen Beutel, der eine schwarze Augenbinde enthielt, hervor und gab ihn Bella. Sie starrte mit großen Augen auf den schwarzen Stoff.

„Ich habe keine Idee, was eine Augenbinde mit dem Buchstaben I zu tun hat."

„Das muss auch nur ich wissen. Und jetzt, wie lange bis wir essen? Ich bin ausgehungert." Bella schluckte laut. Sie war schon nervös wegen morgen.

„Noch eine Viertelstunde."

**=x=**

Edward war den ganzen Samstag weg, hing in seinem Büro rum und holte etwas Arbeit nach, die er am Freitag nicht erledigt hatte. Aber seine Gedanken waren komplett auf das konzentriert, was ihn zu Hause erwarten würde. Er verließ sein Büro um fünf und kam genau um sechs zu Hause an.

Als er durch die Tür kam, rief er Bella's Namen, fragte sich, wo sie war und wurde von genau dem begrüßt, was er hören wollte.

„Ich bin in deinem Zimmer," rief sie. Edward lächelte vor sich hin als er in die Küche ging und holte, was er brauchte: einen Becher Schokoladeneiscreme, einen Becher Eiswasser und einen Löffel. Er ging zu seinem Zimmer und öffnete die Tür langsam für einen unvergesslichen Anblick.

„Mhmm, das ist ja ein Anblick," stöhnte Edward als er in sein Zimmer ging und Bella so vorfand, wie er es gewollt hatte, nackt auf seinem Bett, auf dem Rücken, die Augen von der schwarzen Augenbinde bedeckt. Er musste den natürlichen Instinkt, sie einfach zu bespringen und gleich zur Sache zu kommen, bekämpfen. Er ging langsam zu seinem Bett und legte die Eiscreme und alles andere, was er brauchte, auf den Nachttisch. Als sie ihn sich nähern hörte, versuchte sie, ihren Kopf in die Richtung zu drehen, wo sie seinen Atem herkommen hörte.

"Warum sind meine Augen verbunden, Edward?" fragte sie, ihre Stimme bebte. Sie war nervös. Edward lächelte nachdenklich. Er wusste, sie hatte keine Angst vor dem, was er geplant hatte, sie hatte nur Angst, keine Kontrolle zu haben. Bella war immer diejenige gewesen, die alles wissen wollte, die alles lösen wollte, was sie nicht wusste.

„Weil es all deine anderen Sinne verschärfen wird, und ich will, dass du zwei von ihnen _wirklich_ fühlst," flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und ließ sie erschaudern.

„Also wirst du mir jetzt sagen, was **I** bedeutet?" fragte sie ungeduldig und tippte mit ihrer Hand auf der Bettdecke. Edward kicherte als er sein Hemd und seine Hose auszog und er nur noch in engen Boxershorts dastand. Er wollte die Oberhand in dieser Situation behalten, selbst wenn es nur bedeutete, dass er ein Kleidungsstück mehr als sie anhatte.

„Schh, entspann' dich einfach, und vertrau' mir." Das war alles, was er sagte. Bella's Kopf drehte sich als sie hörte, wie etwas neben ihr geöffnet wurde.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie, ihre Stimme brach.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst ruhig sein," schalt er sie leise und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Hast du was für mein Ohr übrig, Cullen?"

„Lass' es endlich, Swan. Ich habe mich benommen und deinen perfekten kleinen Vampir gespielt. Gib' mir den gleichen Respekt!" Bella grummelte und schloss ihren Mund und Edward dankte ihr indem er ihre Wange küsste. Sie wurde rot und Edward ließ seinen Finger über ihre Wange streichen. Egal wie lange sie sich kannten, egal wie grob sie manchmal war, Bella Swan hörte nie auf zu erröten und Edward liebte es.

Edward küsste an Bella's Hals auf und ab, sog und biss sanft dabei. Er biss und sog fester wann immer sie wimmerte.

Seine Lippen wanderten über ihr Schlüsselbein, seine Zähne fuhren über die vorstehenden Knochen, sehr zu Bella's Freude. Sie wand sich unter ihm, stöhnte und atmete schwer. _Gott, ich bin gut_, dachte Edward; er hatte noch nicht mal irgendwas Spektakuläres gemacht bis jetzt.

Er hörte auf, zog sich von Bella zurück und starrte nur hinab auf seine beste Freundin. Ihr Körper war unglaublich. Sie hatte perfekte Brüste, nicht zu klein, nicht zu groß und perfekt rund. Sie hatte eine schmale Taille, die perfekt in seine Hände passte und Haut, so unglaublich weich und geschmeidig. Während er auf sie hinab starrte, konnte er sehen wie der Schweiß begann, sich durch ihre Haut hindurch zu drücken, und er sah all die Narben von ihren Stürzen als sie jünger war. Er kicherte leise zu sich selbst als er sich an den bösen Sturz erinnerte, den sie von ihrem Fahrrad hatte als sie sieben gewesen waren, der der Grund für die Narbe an ihrem rechten Knöchel war. Er lehnte sich herab und küsste die Narbe und griff nach der Eiscremeschachtel auf dem Tisch.

„Hast du schon herausbekommen, wofür I steht?" fragte er, tauchte einen Löffel in die Schachtel und hielt die schokoladige Süßigkeit über ihr Schlüsselbein. Sie schüttelte verneinend mit dem Kopf und Edward lächelte breit.

„Nun, ich schummle hier ein bisschen, denn I bedeutet zwei verschiedene Sachen für die heutige Aktivität. Es bedeutet Isolation, so wie ich deine Sehfähigkeit isoliere. Und es bedeutet auch," Edward ließ seine Stimme einen verspielten Ton annehmen als er die Eiscreme in die Kuhle zwischen ihrem Hals und ihrem Schlüsselbein fallen ließ. Sie erschauderte sofort und schnappte nach Luft als die kalte Substanz ihren Nacken herab zu ihrem Rücken glitt.

„Ice Cream!" flüsterte er laut an ihren Hals als er begann, das Dessert abzulecken. Er stöhnte und sog fest wann immer er das Ende der Schokolade und den Anfang von Bella's Haut erreichte.

Bella stöhnte und vergrub ihre Hand in Edward's Haar als er an ihrem Hals leckte. Edward ließ los, griff mehr von der Eiscreme und ließ sie auf Bella's Bauch fallen, was sie nach Luft schnappen ließ, so kalt fühlte sie sich auf ihrer heißen Haut an. Sie bog ihren Rücken, stöhnte als Edward anfing, die Eiscreme zu kosten und stöhnte in Anerkennung dieser süßen Belohnung.

Edward lachte laut auf als Bella zitterte; seine Lippen wanderten südwärts und er konnte fühlen wie die Erwartung sie durchströmte. Edward nahm den Löffel, den er benutzt hatte und leckte ihn sauber, sog laut daran, direkt neben Bella's Ohr. Wieder stockte ihr Atem. Edward konnte sich den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nur vorstellen, wenn die Augenbinde ab wäre.

Er zog den warmen Silberlöffel an ihrem Körper herab, zog ihn wieder über ihre Brust bevor er ihn wegnahm und in eine Tasse mit Eiswasser tauchte. Er grinste vor sich hin bevor er mit dem kalten Löffel über ihre Brustwarzen fuhr, wieder reagierte Bella mit Schaudern, aber bevor sie das kalte Metall wirklich erfahren konnte, nahm Edward eine ihrer Brustwarzen in seinen Mund und ließ sie den Kontrast zwischen heiß und kalt erfahren. Bella's Brust begann sich schneller zu heben und zu senken als ihr Atem sich beschleunigte. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach Edward's Kopf aus und kämpfte damit, sich einen Weg zu seinem Nacken zu fühlen. Als sie die weichen Strähnen fand, fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern hindurch und hielt ihn fest, wo er war während er mit ihrer harten Brustwarze spielte bevor er das Gleiche mit der anderen wiederholte.

„Edward," keuchte sie und Edward machte ‚Tsk'.

„Schsch, Bella. Fühl' einfach."

Bella beruhigte ihren Körper, aber ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig und Edward hätte das nicht mehr genießen können. Er machte ein kleines zustimmendes Geräusch als er den Löffel zurück in die Eiscreme tauchte, die anfing zu schmelzen. Er hob den Löffel an Bella's Mund und ließ die tropfende Unterseite über ihre Lippen fahren. Ihre Zunge machte schnellen Prozess damit, die Delikatesse abzulecken. Edward tauchte den Löffel in ihren Mund, Bella leckte ihn sauber und Edward stöhnte als er spürte wie Bella's Mund sich um das Metall verengte. Langsam nahm er den Löffel weg.

„Gut?" fragte er und fummelte am Rand von Bella's Augenbinde. Sie neigte ihren Kopf an seine Hand und versuchte ihn dazu zu bekommen, die Augenbinde abzunehmen.

„Antworte mir, Bella."

„Ja," antwortete sie atemlos. Edward konnte die Schokolade in ihrem Atem riechen, lächelte und bewegte sich langsam von ihr weg.

„Was fühlst du jetzt?" fragte er, stellte sich hin und weg von Bella ans Fußende des Bettes.

„Du bist zu weit weg," antwortete und griff dahin, wo er vorher gewesen war. „Komm zurück."

Edward grinste. Es war amüsant anzusehen wie Bella's Gesicht auf Edward's Atmung reagierte und versuchte herauszubekommen, wo er war.

„Halt' still, Bella. Beweg' dich nicht," befahl er, bewegte sich zurück zu ihr, aber blieb vom Bett. Er stand neben ihr. Wieder tauchte er den Löffel in die schmelzende Eiscreme und nahm eine große Portion davon. Er hielt den Löffel an ihr Schlüsselbein und nach und nach ließ er kleine Tropfen der kalten Süßigkeit über ihre Brust und ihren Bauchnabel und wieder zurück nach oben tropfen. Bella's Körper erschauderte mit jedem Tropfen. Ihre Sinne waren alle geschärft und so wusste Edward, dass sich das kälter anfühlte als es normalerweise würde.

Er setzte sich über Bella's Hüften, versuchte, kein Gewicht auf sie zu legen, aber das war schwierig. In dem Moment als sein Schwanz mit ihrem warmen Geschlecht in Berührung kam, hätte er sich fast an ihr gerieben. Sie verbrannte ihn durch seine Unterwäsche. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, richtig Haut an Haut zu sein.

Er leckte sich seinen Weg auf und ab an ihrem Körper und ließ seine Zunge breit über jeden Zentimeter ihres Oberkörpers fahren während er ihre Brüste umfasste und sie sanft in seinen Händen knetete.

„Du schmeckst unglaublich, Isabella," stöhnte er in Bella's Hals als er dort entlang leckte. Bella stöhnte schamlos.

Edward's Finger wanderten Bella's Seite hinab als er weiter an ihrem Hals saugte und zweifellos wieder Markierungen wie beim letzten Mal hinterließ. Seine Finger strichen um ihren Bauchnabel als Edward's Küsse sich zu ihren Brüsten bewegten. Bella war in einer anderen Welt verloren. Sie hatte sich noch nie so lebendig gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. All ihre Nervenenden waren gespannt und wann immer Edward eine neue Stelle berührte, zuckte sie zusammen und sprang fast vom Bett.

„Was willst du, Bella?" fragte Edward verführerisch, sein warmer Atem direkt über ihr, genau wo sie ihn wollte. Sie rang nach Luft als seine Finger ihre Lippen teilten und er langsam, so schmerzhaft langsam, das kleine Nervenbündel rieb. Ein Schrei vor Erleichterung durchfuhr Bella's Körper. Ihr Körper hatte auf diesen Moment gewartet, und Edward, der sie gefoltert hatte seit sie die Augenbinde angelegt hatte, machte genau damit weiter, er folterte sie.

„Ist es das, was du willst, Schatz?" neckte er sie, sein Zeigefinger massierte langsam ihren Kitzler als er heiße Luft direkt darauf blies. Sie erschauderte gewaltig und versuchte verzweifelt, sich fester an seinen Finger zu schieben.

„Ja," antwortete sie in atemloser Erwartung. „Ja, Gott ja! Bitte, Edward, ich brauche dich."

Edward ließ die Worte sacken als er mit seinen langsamen Bewegungen weitermachte, hörte ihrer Stimme zu wie sie zitterte und die winzigen Schreie vor Verzweiflung, die von den Lippen flossen, auf die sie biss um die Geräusche zu kontrollieren, die sie ausstieß.

Edward erlöste sie von ihren Qualen als er einmal lang von ihr leckte, die Nässe lief an seinem Kinn hinab. Sie schmeckte absolut delikat.

„Das ist meine Lieblingssorte Eiscreme," scherzte er als er noch einmal lang und langsam leckte. Bella's Atem stockte als sie wieder verzweifelt ihre Finger durch sein Haar grub, dieses Mal um es als Anker zu benutzen um ihre Hüften an seinem Mund zu bewegen als er sie verschlang.

Edward stöhnte an ihre und ließ die Vibrationen über ihr schweben, was ihr noch mehr Freude bereitete. Er hielt ihren Kitzler zwischen ihren Zähnen und knabberte ganz, ganz sanft an den Nerven als Bella hemmungslos stöhnte.

„Edward," rief sie, ihre Stimme heiser. „Ich brauche dich," bettelte sie, ihre Hüften hoben sich schneller gegen ihn. Edward konnte fühlen, wie der bevorstehende Orgasmus fast durchbrach und langsam ließ er zwei Finger in sie gleiten und genoss wie eng und weich sie sich um seine Finger anfühlte. Bella heulte auf als er rieb und seine Finger um die raue Oberfläche in ihr krümmte und das Vergnügen durch Bella's Körper wanderte. Sie packte Edward's Haar so fest wie möglich als sie zum Höhepunkt kam, ihr Körper zitterte gewaltig unter ihm. Er erstickte an ihr und er liebte es.

Als sie sein Haar endlich losließ, zog er seine Finger aus ihr und sog laut an ihnen, so dass sie es hören konnte.

„Mhmm, es sollte Eiscreme mit Bella-Geschmack geben, damit ich das jeden Tag haben könnte." Bella schluckte laut und versuchte, irgendwie Feuchtigkeit in ihren Mund zu bekommen. Edward bemerkte das, hielt ihren Kopf hoch und ließ sie etwas von dem Eiswasser neben ihrem Kopf trinken. Er leckte alle Tropfen, die an ihren Lippen vorbei glitten, ab.

Bella packte seinen Arm und fühlte langsam und blind an seiner Brust herab als er sich neben sie setzte. Edward wusste, was sie versuchte zu tun und stoppte sie.

„Leg' dich wieder hin, Bella," wies er sie an, drückte sie herunter und zog dabei seine engen Boxershorts aus. Er griff das Kondom, das er mitgebracht hatte, rollte es auf und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich selbst wahrgenommen hatte und verdammt, er war so hart wie Stein. Es tat schon fast weh bei Berührung.

„Deine Wahl, Bella. Augenbinde an? Augenbinde ab?" fragte er und hielt die Ecke des Zwei-Dollar-Party-Accessoires.

„An!" antwortete sie selbstsicher. Wenn sie sie abgenommen hätte, hätte sie den erfreuten Ausdruck auf Edward's Gesicht gesehen als er sich selbst an sie presste und sich langsam an ihr rieb. Beide stöhnten üppig. Vorsichtig spreizte er ihre Beine, schlang ihr linkes Bein um seine Taille und legte ihr rechtes Bein auf seine Schulter.

Edward drang langsam ein und schwelgte in der Wärme und Enge, nach der er sich die ganze Woche gesehnt hatte.

„Bella," stöhnte er halb vor Freude halb vor Schmerz als Bella den Ruf erwiderte.

Er stieß mit langsamen, bedachten Stößen als er versuchte, Bella dazu zu bringen, noch einmal seinen Namen zu schreien. Als sie ihn anflehte, es „härter" zu machen, packte Edward das Bein auf seiner Schulter und während er sich daran fest hielt, tauchte er so tief ein wie er konnte, so hart wie er konnte ohne ihr wehzutun. Er glitt langsam heraus und drückte nach oben um an ihren Wänden entlang zu streichen als sie sich meisterhaft um ihn verengte. Er stöhnte als er sich fast komplett herauszog bevor er wieder hineinstieß, härter als vorher, was Bella's Hüften sich heben ließ.

„Edward," heulte sie auf, krallte sich in seine Oberarme und ihre stumpfen Fingernägel formten wütende, rote, halbmond-förmige Markierungen.

Er reagierte indem er sein Tempo erhöhte als seine Lippen sich um Bella's Kniekehle schlossen, er stieß rein und raus, langsam und hart, dann schnell und hart. Die sich verändernden Bewegungen machten Bella verrückt. Ihr Kopf warf sich hin und her als ihr Körper Vergnügen erlebte, das er noch nie erfahren hatte.

„Edward," schluchzte sei als ihr Orgasmus sie durchfuhr, Edward hörte nicht auf mit seinen Stößen als sie sich um ihn verengte. Sie erzitterte wild und er hielt sie so gut wie er konnte, mit seiner Brust nach unten. Während er immer noch ihr Bein über sich hielt, stieß er mit berauschender Geschwindigkeit in sie als er das Prickeln des sich nähernden Orgasmus spürte. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen als Bella's Körper ihn wissentlich weiterhin in festem Griff hielt. Bella drückte sich gegen ihn und passte sich seinem Tempo an als er kam und Unzusammenhängendes an Bella's Hals stotterte als er von seinem Höhepunkt herunter kam.

Als er und Bella ihren Atem wieder fanden, zog er sich aus ihr zurück, beide stöhnten beim Verlust der Verbindung und er ließ sich neben sie fallen und warf das Kondom in den Papierkorb. Er sah wie sich ihre Brust so ungleichmäßig wie seine hob und senkte.

„Kann ich die Augenbinde jetzt abnehmen?" fragte Bella.

„Oh Gott, ja Bella, mach' schon." Edward zog sie von ihr ab und sah wie sie blinzelte als ihre Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnten. Sie rieb ihre Augen und öffnete ihre Finger langsam um kleine Lichtstrahlen hindurch zu lassen.

„Das war intensiv," bemerkte sie als sie Edward ansah. Sie schob das Haar zur Seite, das an seiner Stirn klebte.

„Ja, es geht nur um das Intensivieren und Isolieren der Sinne. Stell' dir vor, wenn ich dein Gehör auch blockiert hätte?"

Bella machte ein müdes Geräusch und gähnte als ihre Augen flatterten.

„Müde?" neckte Edward und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

„Ja, ja. Koste es aus. Du hast mich total fertig gemacht, du Sexgott, du!"

„Verdrängung gibt's nicht nur im Schiffbau, Bells."

„Edward Cullen, manchmal sind deine schlaumeierischen Antworten unglaublich intelligent."

„Ich weiß du findest meinen Verstand sexy, Bella. Lüg' nicht."

„Ugh, halt' die Klappe und schalt' das Licht aus. Gute Nacht, Eddie."

„Ugh, nenn' mich nicht so."

„Du hast mich Isabella genannt!"

„Das war im Eifer des Gefechts. Isabella ist sexy auszusprechen."

„Gute Nacht, Edward," maulte Bella und drehte sich im Bett um, kroch unter die Decke und Edward schloss sich ihr an.

„Gute Nacht, Bella. Süße Träume."


	6. Kapitel 5: 2 weg, 24 übrig

**Kapitel Fünf:**** Zwei weg, Vierundzwanzig übrig**

Edward beobachtete wie Bella schlief, die Bettdecke hob und senkte sich über ihrer Brust. Sie sah gelassen aus. Es war seltsam anzusehen. Normalerweise war Bella rastlos, trat die Decke im Schlaf herum und murmelte Unsinn. Es war schön, sie so friedlich zu sehen. Obwohl, um ehrlich zu sein, die wild schlafende Bella zu beobachten, war extrem faszinierend. Es sah so aus als würde sie im Schlaf das Bett bekämpfen, schlug es und rieb sich manchmal daran.

Als er ein paar Minuten später vom Bett aufstand, zuckte er zusammen als sein Körper gegen die Bewegung protestierte. Er hatte darum kein Gleichgewicht als er aufstand und fiel schnell wieder auf das Bett zurück und federte ein paar Male darauf. Als das Federn aufhörte, drehte er schnell seinen Kopf herum um zu sehen, ob Bella aufgewacht war, aber sie lag im Koma.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ging Edward zum Badezimmer und hob seine Boxershorts auf dem Weg dorthin auf. Er erleichterte sich und stöhnte beim Gefühl der Leere. Er hatte zu viel Cola am Tag zuvor im Büro getrunken. Er putzte sich die Zähne mit Bellas Zahnbürste, im vollen Wissen, dass, sobald sie aufwachte und das bemerkte, er einen Anpfiff von der zierlichen Brünetten zu erwarten hatte. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass dieser Streit stattfand und es würde vermutlich auch nicht das letzte Mal sein. Edward hatte Bellas Zahnbürste bei einigen Gelegenheiten verwendet, obwohl seine direkt neben ihrer stand, aber sie hatte eine von diesen angeberischen, teuren elektrischen Dingern, die dich so fühlen ließen als hätte dir jemand in den Mund getreten, wenn du fertig warst. Und obwohl er sich eine hätte leisten können, vielmehr als Bella das konnte, er mochte einfach die Reaktion, die er bekam, wann immer er es tat.

Als er aus dem Badezimmer trat und zurück in sein Zimmer ging, sah er wie Bella gerade begann aufzuwachen.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein," begrüßte er sie fröhlich und setzte sich auf der Höhe ihres Bauches auf das Bett. Bella stöhnte etwas, das Edward als Begrüßung annahm. Er lachte nur als Antwort als Bella erneut stöhnte.

„Warum bist du morgens immer so gut gelaunt?" fragte sie und rieb ihre Augen um sie an das Sonnenlicht, das durch ihr Fenster hereinströmte, zu gewöhnen.

„Nun," begann Edward zu erklären, „das ist normalerweise ganz natürlich, aber heute ist es so, weil ich zum Zug gekommen bin." Er zwinkerte ihr zu als Bella wütend schaute. „Weißt du," begann Edward wieder. "Du solltest genauso gut gelaunt sein wie ich. Ich glaube, du warst die andere Teilnehmerin letzte Nacht." Bella rollte mit den Augen.

"Ja, nun, es war nicht so gut," meckerte sie und versuchte, das Lächeln, dass sich auf ihrem Gesicht zu formen und sie zu verraten drohte, zu verbergen. Edward schnappte überdramatisch nach Luft und fächerte seine Hand über sein Herz.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Weib? Du hast es geliebt!"

„Also bist du jetzt ein Pirat. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass der nächste Buchstabe meiner ist?"

„Ich weiß. Ich frage mich, wie du letzte Nacht toppen willst. Das war einfach genial," strahlte Edward arrogant.

„Das war meine auch," stritt Bella. Edward gab ihr einen unbewegten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Meine war besser!"

„War sie nicht," begann Bella zu diskutieren, erhob sich von ihrer entspannten Position im Bett nur um vor Schmerz aufzuschreien als sich die Decke brutal von ihrem Hals und ihrer Brust riss. Edward schaute verwirrt als Bella schrie und die Stelle rieb. Als Edward verstand, verzog er schnell das Gesicht und begann, vom Bett aufzustehen. Die Bettdecke war an Bellas Haut festgeklebt, wo die Eiscreme gewesen war.

„Oh mein Gott," beschwerte sie sich weiter und massierte ihren Hals. „Das hat so weh getan! Ich werde dich umbringen, Edward Cullen," rief Bella als sie aus dem Bett sprang und Edward nachjagte. Er schrie auf als er Möbeln auswich um der winzigen, aber doch grimmigen Frau zu entkommen.

„Es tut mir leid, Bella," entschuldigte Edward sich, seine Stimme erhob sie auf bettelnde Art und Weise. „Aber es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du hinterher nicht geduscht hast," grunzte er als er es vermied, seine Hüfte am Küchentresen zu stoßen.

„Du bist derjenige, der Eiscreme von meinen Titten gegessen hat!"

„Ich aß sie von deinem Hals. Meine Güte, so vulgär," neckte er sie, rannte um den Tisch und gewand an Bella vorbei.

Bella, die sich schon viele Male an dieser Stelle vorgefunden hatte, dieses Mal waren ihre Rollen vertauscht, grinste Edward verschlagen an als er hinter der Couch stand und durch das Zimmer schaute, wo sie auf der anderen Seite der Couch stand, immer noch splitternackt.

„Es tut mir leid, Bells," verzog er das Gesicht als er bemerkte wie rot der Bereich um ihren Hals war, aber statt seinen Mund zu halten, sprach er wieder und machte es nur schlimmer für sich. „Aber du solltest deinen Hals sehen. Du siehst aus wie ein Leopard!"

Bella knurrte und sprang auf die Couch, direkt nach oben um direkt auf Edward zu springen. Da er den Angriff nicht erwartete, verlor Edward sein Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten auf den Holzfußboden.

„Au, mein Rücken," zischte er und bog ihn leicht durch, nur um von einer nackten Bella auf ihm herunter gedrückt zu werden. „Du weißt, es ist noch nicht dein Tag. Ich weiß, wie sehr du meinen Körper willst, aber das ist lächerlich."

Bella haute ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. „Sehr witzig, Cullen. Ha! Ha! Ich lach' mich tot. Du wirst für diesen schlauen Spruch bezahlen und für meine Schmerzen und die verdammten Bissspuren auf meinem Hals. Letzte Woche habe ich es verstanden, du weißt schon, mit dem Vampirding, aber dieser Halsfetisch von dir muss aufhören. Die Leute auf der Arbeit werden anfangen Fragen zu stellen, wenn ich schon wieder mit einem Rollkragenpullover auftauche, besonders dein Bruder. Das ist das Letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann, dass dieser Depp mich verfolgt und versucht, meinen Kragen herunter zu ziehen um meinen Hals zu sehen."

Edward hörte auf sich zu bewegen. „Das hat er gemacht? Was für ein Arsch!"

"Nein, aber er wird es tun, also bitte keine Knutschflecken mehr."

„Okay," stimmte er zu und fügte noch etwas Gemurmeltes hinzu.

„Was war das, Edward?" fragte Bella drohend als ihre Faust über seinem Schwanz schwebte.

„Ich habe gesagt, okay, keine Knutschflecken mehr... an Stellen, wo man sie sehen kann." Bella schnaufte und verpasste ihm eine leichte Ohrfeige; ein schallendes Geräusch echote durch den Raum.

„Verdammt Bella," wimmerte er und rieb seine Wange. „Du hast schwere Hände."

„Ja, nun, vielleicht lernst du daraus. Kein Beißen und keinen klebrigen Sex mehr," erklärte sie, sprang von Edward herunter und reichte ihm eine Hand.

„Tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, Bells, aber Sex ist klebrig egal, ob Essen mitspielt!" Bella rollte mit den Augen als sie begann, weg zu gehen und Edward lachte.

„Was ist so lustig?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Ich habe noch nie bemerkt, dass du einen Schönheitsfleck auf deinem Arsch hast," antwortete er durch sein Kichern hindurch. Bella zeigte ihm angemessener Weise den Stinkefinger und ging weg.

„Ich gehe duschen, wenn ich wiederkomme, ist da lieber Frühstück auf dem Tisch!"

„Argh, Captain," saltutierte Edward.

Edward ging los, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten als er plötzlich aufhört, weil er Bella schreien hörte.

„EDWARD! Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, nicht meine Zahnbürste zu benutzen? Das ist so eklig!"

Edward kicherte als er sie ignorierte und rührte weiter die Eier für den French Toast, den er machen wollte.

Fünfzehn Minuten später kam Bella zu ihm in die Küche.

„Mhmm," murmelte Bella. „French Toast! Ich liebe Zimt. Du verwöhnst mich, Edward."

„Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht hungrig sein nach letzter Nacht."

„Du könntest schwören, du bist der Beste, den ich je hatte!" stritt sie mit einem Mund voll Toast.

„Wie eine Dame, Swan. Und ich weiß, ich bin der Beste."

„Oh wirklich, woher denn?" fragte sie ihn, ließ ihre Gabel auf ihren Teller fallen, faltete ihre Hände vor sich und wartete auf seine Antwort. Edward grinste, lehnte sich nah zu ihr herüber und starrte ihr direkt in die Augen.

„In all der Zeit, wo ich dich gehört hatte, was um ehrlich zu sein, viel zu oft war, hast du niemals, nicht einmal, so geschrien wie bei diesen letzten zwei Malen. Nicht einmal bist du so hart gekommen, dass du geschluchzt hast als du fertig warst. Nicht einmal hast du jemals eine Beule in die Wand gemacht, welche ich reparieren werde, versprochen."

Bella hob eine Augenbraue. „Touché, Cullen! Und du _wirst_ die Wand reparieren,"

„Hast du gerade zugegeben, dass ich der Beste bin, den du je hattest?" fragte Edward und war ganz überrascht von der Anerkennung.

„War das nicht, was ich gerade gesagt habe?"

„Nein," konterte Edward. „Du hast gesagt touché. Ich will es hören! Sag es!" Bella schüttelte weigernd ihren Kopf.

"Sag es oder keine Wochenenden mehr," drohte er und Bella verzog nur das Gesicht.

„Das stört mich überhaupt nicht, Edward. Ich kann ohne sie leben," behauptete sie, wusste aber verdammt gut, dass sie es nicht konnte. Es war mit Abstand der beste Sex, den sie je gehabt hatte; sie wollte es nur nicht vor Edward zugeben. Sein Ego würde nicht in das Zimmer passen, wenn sie es tat.

„Du lügst! Dein Auge hat gerade gezuckt. Immer wenn du lügst, zuckt dein linkes Auge," antwortete er und zog arrogant Bellas Teller von ihr weg.

„Hey! Gib das zurück," jammerte sie und versuchte, das Keramikgeschirr zu greifen. Es war ein Geschenk ihrer Mutter zum Einzug gewesen.

„Nicht bis du es sagst!" Bella schnaubte wie ein bockiges Kind und schmollte.

„Fein. Edward Cullen hat mir den besten Sex meines Lebens gegeben. Zufrieden? Gib mir mein Essen zurück," antwortete sie monoton und streckte ihre Hand aus, weil sie erwartete, dass Edward gehorchte, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht bis du es wirklich so meinst, und sag es gut, nicht so halbherzig wie gerade eben." Wieder schnaufte Bella und seufzte. Sie setzte ein verführerisches Lächeln auf, lehnte sich über den Tisch und starrte direkt in seine Augen.

„Baby, du weißt wie gut du bist. Niemand lässt mich so kommen wie du. Niemand lässt mich so schreien wie du. Niemand lässt meine Zehen sich zusammenrollen und meinen Körper zucken wie du. Du bist der beste, Häuptling." Sie zwinkerte und glitt zurück auf ihren Küchenstuhl. Edward schaute einen Moment verwirrt bevor er ihr ihren Teller zurückreichte.

„D-das ist schon besser," antwortete er und räusperte sich zwischendurch. Sie hatte ihn verblüfft.

„Habe ich dich verwirrt, Edward?" neckte sie ihn als sie ihr Frühstück weiteraß.

„Ja," antwortete er ehrlich. „Das war verdammt sexy!" Bella schüttelte ihren Kopf und lachte als sie ihr Essen aufaß und ihre Seite des Tisches abräumte, ihren Teller und Besteck in die Geschirrspülmaschine räumte.

„Hast du geduscht?" fragte sie ihn und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geh' duschen und wir können in den Baumarkt fahren um etwas Putz und Farbe für die Wand zu kaufen."

„Klar, gib mir fünfzehn Minuten."

„Warte, Edward, bevor du duschen gehst, hol den Hut, damit ich meinen Buchstaben ziehen kann."

„Unruhig?" fragte Edward verspielt und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, was ziemlich lustig anzusehen war. Er hatte diese perfekt geformten Augenbrauen; sie waren dick und männlich, aber so gepflegt.

„Hol einfach den verdammten Hut!"

„Gib es zu!"

„Was ist heute früh mit dir los? Es ist als wärst du über Nacht zu einem hormongesteuerten sechzehnjährigen Arschloch mutiert."

„Verdammt Bells, das ist grob. Wenigstens bin ich nicht als kratzige, zickige, alte Jungfer aufgewacht."

„Der war gut!" lachte Bella und Edward stimmte ein.

„Gib mir eine Sekunde, den Hut zu holen." Bella nickte. Sie war unruhig, verdammt richtig. Sie musste Edward toppen und ihn von seinem Podest holen, doch sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie sie das anstellen sollte, aber sie würde es versuchen.

"Voila!" sang Edward als er aus seinem Zimmer trat und den Hut in seinen Händen schüttelte.

„Schüttle es öfter als einmal, Eddie und du spielst nur mit dir selbst!"

„Witzig, Isabella!" Die beiden knurrten sich gegenseitig an bevor sie kicherten.

„Bereit?" fragte Edward und hielt den Hut gerade außerhalb Bellas Reichweite. Bella schaute ihn nur böse an und rollte mit den Augen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie nicht bereit, aber nun ja, es musste getan werden.

Sie schob ihre Hand in die wollende Skimütze und zog den ersten Zettel heraus, den sie berührte. Sie öffnete ihn schnell und grinste breit als sie den Buchstaben las. Sie konnte eine Menge mit diesem Buchstaben tun und nachdem Edward beschlossen hatte, die Regeln mit seinem Spielchen etwas zu optimieren, würde sie es mit ihrem auch tun.

„Guter Buchstabe?" fragte Edward, ungefähr so wie Bella beim letzten Mal gefragte hatte und ging sogar so weit, dass er seinen Kopf hob um auf den Zettel zu schielen. Er hatte das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen während sie ihn las und war neugierig geworden.

„Super Buchstabe!" antwortete sie arrogant und Edward nickte.

„Geh' duschen, Stinki!" kicherte Bella und schob Edward weg, der nur lachte als er wegschlenderte.

„Hey," rief Bella ihm noch einmal nach.

„Was jetzt?"

„Zwei weg, vierundzwanzig noch übrig, Eddie."

„Immer her damit, Isabella!"


End file.
